Transposition
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: Qui-Gon is recalled from a mission to try to find the whereabouts of Ruka. Where would an invalid be? Who would want him? Obi-Wan is left to finish the mission. Will he succeed?


Transposition

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi were strolling through the marketplace in Anyar on the planet of Iochar. The Jedi master was taking lengthy strides and it was all Obi-Wan could do to keep up. Qui-Gon seemed almost excited and his apprentice was mystified by this very atypical behavior.

"Is there something special going on Master?"

"For me there is Padawan," Qui-Gon's blue eyes twinkled.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan puffed.

The Jedi stopped and gave his attention to the apprentice. "Do you remember the cup I got here years ago? You had not been my padawan for very long when we came here on a mission."

"I remember the planet Master, but not a cup," Obi-Wan replied as his brow creased in puzzlement.

"It probably only had meaning to me." Qui-Gon patted his shoulder. "At any rate I broke the cup a little while ago. I had never hoped to replace it. And yet here we have just finished an assignment on the very planet the cup came from."

"Oh," Obi-Wan replied, wondering why a cup would be so important to his master who seemed to place very little value on material possessions.

"That's been a few years Master. Do you think the same person would still be here?"

"Probably not. She was quite aged at the time, but perhaps one in her family has continued her trade. It can't hurt to have a look as long as we are here."

He didn't have to guess which way to go. His memories led him as truly as if signs were posted along the way. And he recognized the little rickety storefront as soon as he saw it. It had changed a little with repairs having been made to it, yet it was still what he remembered. He stopped short and just stared, calling up the memories of that day. Obi-Wan was still mystified by this odd behavior. However, he had learned long ago that Master Qui-Gon had good reasons for everything he did. So he didn't ask any more questions, but just waited to see what would happen.

The Jedi master walked up and looked in the window. Seated just inside was a middle-aged woman working with a lump of clay. He smiled. Apparently he'd been right about someone continuing the old woman's trade. Qui-Gon turned to his apprentice. "Watch her hands Obi-Wan. Think about the clay…imagine what it is going through."

There must be a lesson in this Obi-Wan knew or his master wouldn't be so intent on it. So he focused on the clay and tried to think what the clay could possibly be experiencing. The native clay was lovely to look on with multicolored sparkling mineral fragments reflecting the sun's light. That helped the apprentice to keep his attention on the lump. And he was surprised that he could anticipate the moves the woman's small fingers would make before she made them. It made sense however, it was just like anticipating the moves during sparring. It was fascinating to watch the cup become what he already knew it would. His master saw the light of understanding dawn on the apprentice's face and a big smile came to his face. He put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and together they watched the cup being finished.

The Jedi master entered the shop and asked about purchasing the cup. Just as it had happened before, the woman tried to sell him a finished cup from the selection on the shelf behind her. Qui-Gon only smiled. "I appreciate that you've gone to much work to make those cups, but I enjoyed watching you make that one so much…I'd rather have it."

"As you say sir. I must fire it before it is finished."

"I understand. I will come back but I just wanted to ask you if you would save that one for me."

"If that is what you wish."

"Thank you very much. Um…the woman who used to run this shop…"

"My mother. She died about three years ago."

"My sympathy. I bought a cup from her some years ago. And it was the same as now. I watched her make it."

The woman smiled. "You saw my mother at work? It was her greatest pleasure."

"I could tell. She had great peace as she worked…as you do. And you both do wonderful work."

"Thank you sir. You still have my mother's cup?"

A sad smile came to him. "I still have it…but I dropped and broke it. I couldn't bear to throw it out though. I repaired it as best I could. I never thought to have the chance to come back here to get a new cup. I'm happy that you continue your mother's legacy…her work and her peace."

"Thank you sir. And thank you for sharing a happy memory with me."

Qui-Gon bowed deeply and he and the apprentice left the shop.

Obi-Wan was unusually quiet. "Something on your mind Padawan?"

"That was an interesting experience Master. And you had done this before?"

"Yes, on a walk though the market place, to relax after our mission was complete. I could feel the great peace from the woman working the clay so I stopped to watch. Somehow I felt that I was being molded, just as the cup was. I felt there was a lesson there for me in that cup. It has to be put through pressing, pulling, shaping…and eventually it must go into the fire. But the fire hardens it. It could not be used properly as a container without going through the fire. You and I can not be properly used without going through the fire as well. Our fires are the training we receive and the missions we go through. It's a much longer fire than what the cup endures…but we are made stronger by it."

The Jedi master paused for a moment as he considered then he continued, "But, we can be as easily broken as the cup back in my quarters. I have learned that too. I can hold the cup carefully in my hands, cradling it and keeping it close and it is safe. But if my care lags, the cup falls and breaks. In the same way if we allow the Force to hold us close, we are safe. However, if our attention on the Force lags, we cause ourselves to fall…and we will break. Much have I learned from a simple cup. That's why I keep it even though it is a broken vessel. I myself am a broken vessel. I have been through much…and haven't always handled things as I should. I have allowed myself to fall. But the Force gathers the pieces and puts us back together again."

"But it doesn't put us on the shelf the way you have the cup Master," Obi-Wan observed.

That statement took Qui-Gon aback. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the apprentice. "You're right Padawan. You are so right." Then he smiled, "When the padawan teaches the master…"

"The pairing is right," Obi-Wan finished with a smile.

The following day the pair returned to the shop late to retrieve the cup. As before, when Qui-Gon held the cup in his big hands, he knew it was the right one. He generously paid the woman who was touched at his kindness and expressed hope to see him again sometime.

As master and apprentice left, Obi-Wan was more than surprised when Qui-Gon turned and placed the cup in his hands.

"But Master, you got this for yourself. You made special arrangements to get this to replace your other cup."

"But as you pointed out to me, I put my cup on the shelf…and that isn't what the Force does with us when it repairs us. Perhaps I need to learn more from my cup. This cup can be your teacher."

Obi-Wan held the container up and looked over the workmanship as he thought about what his master had said about the cup and the Force. Then he pulled it close as if to protect it. He looked at Qui-Gon and quietly said, "Thank you Master. I shall treasure it always." Qui-Gon put an arm around the padawan's shoulders and they returned to their room for the night.

The following morning as master and apprentice sat at breakfast they discussed the current mission. It was essentially complete. There were only a couple of formal acts to be witnessed by the Jedi in the final signing of a negotiated treaty and this assignment would be officially complete. The signatories of said agreement had retreated to lick their wounds and convince their people the treaty was fair and just even though both sides had to make big concessions. In this respite the two Jedi had taken the side trip to Anyar.

Today they would make the short hop back to Liddin for the treaty signing. Then there would be a ritual ceremony the following day to ease tensions at which the Jedi would officially acknowledge that the Republic government pledged its complete support to the treaty, and aid in seeing it maintained. The opposing parties insisted on this as a public showing to their nations that the Republic had good intentions with this accord and it wasn't merely another wordy piece of government documentation.

"No wonder it took so long to negotiate this treaty. There is no trust between these two nations," Obi-Wan observed.

"Yes," his master agreed. "I hope more trust will be engendered between them or this settlement will be short lived."

"It's really sad that beings can't work together more easily," Obi-Wan said absently. "Just think how many more constructive things could be accomplished if everyone directed their energy into cooperation instead of conflict."

"You're right Padawan. However, there are dark forces at work in the galaxy. As long as they exist, there will always be turmoil."

"I know Master. I suppose I was mostly just thinking out loud. We don't live in a perfect galaxy."

"Unfortunately." Any further observations were cut off by a beep. Qui-Gon removed the comlink from his belt and activated it. "Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Stand by for Master Yoda," a voice announced.

The master gave his apprentice a look of surprise. "Something's up."

"Qui-Gon, the treaty signing. On schedule is it?"

"Yes Master Yoda. We were about to depart for it after breakfast."

"Need you here we do. Our representative Obi-Wan will be. Return to Coruscant at once you will."

"What is the problem my Master?"

"Apparently disappeared Ruka has. No trace of him can we find. Transferred to another hospital the records show but find him we can not."

Qui-Gon's expression turned dark. "That is a concern my Master, but even if he has disappeared he shouldn't be a danger."

"Know that I do Qui-Gon. Nevertheless in custody he should be. A possible violation of security this is."

"My return is required right away? It can not wait two more days?"

"Involved in higher priority assignments are other Jedi. Only formalities remain in your mission. Spared you can be. Finish the mission the padawan will and return afterwards."

"Yes Master Yoda." The Jedi put his comlink away.

"Ruka couldn't have possibly done this by himself. Someone must have helped him," Obi-Wan observed.

"Yes…but why? He is completely incapacitated. What could they hope to gain from him?"

"Is there anyway they could still extract information from his brain? Even if he can't communicate or process information, is there anyway to access what's in his brain?"

"I doubt that would help them Obi-Wan even if it were possible. With his brain damage, he probably has retained little. But there must be something that…whoever did this is hoping to gain." The Jedi looked thoughtful for a couple of minutes. "Well…we both have duties to attend to. Let's go pick up our things from the room. You go on to the treaty signing. Make sure you let both sides know what's going on before the signing. I assume the temple will make travel arrangements for you to get back to Coruscant. You might contact them later to check on that. There shouldn't be any problems, but if there are don't hesitate to contact me."

"Of course Master."

After checking out of their rooms, Obi-Wan saw his master off and then took a shuttle to Liddin. He was at once filled with anticipation and concern. To be entrusted with this…even if it were just formalities, was heady to the apprentice. However, that was tempered with the knowledge of the great distrust the two sides had toward each other. It could be more than just a formality. Anything could go wrong and the hard negotiations would melt away like so much ice in the midday sun. Then it would put the padawan in a precarious position. He had never taken the lead in negotiations before. Being shoved into the front of a sensitive and old conflict would require great tact and care. He would have to be mindful of everything that transpired and try to head off any problems before they blossomed to fullness.

The same concerns were on the mind of Qui-Gon Jinn as he entered hyperspace to begin his journey back to Coruscant. And it wasn't only Obi-Wan's lack of experience that was on his mind. The fact that the two leaders knew of the apprentice's lack of experience bothered him. They may use that to their advantage to deliberately back out of signing the treaty. With the master away, one side or the other might try to sabotage the signing. Qui-Gon was just as concerned about Obi-Wan as he was the treaty. This could be a great learning opportunity for him…or it could be a big failure, but one he would be unable to prevent. If the signing ceremony did go awry, it would be a certainty that hard negotiations would have to begin again. An experienced Jedi had taken many months to finally bring the two sides together. He doubted Obi-Wan would be able to bring them back together if one nation or the other balked.

In a way Yoda's recalling him annoyed him a bit. It was unfair to put Obi-Wan in that position. If everything went off without a hitch, then yes, he could handle it. But there were no guarantees that would be the case. There was nothing he could do about it now. And worrying certainly wouldn't accomplish anything except to distract him and cause him to lose focus. So, the Jedi master tried to be optimistic about the treaty and to think about what waited for him on Coruscant. It would take a couple of days to get there. So by the time he arrived he should know whether Obi-Wan had been able to bring this mission to a successful ending or not.

And what of Ruka? Yoda had said the records showed he had been transferred. Is that all it was…a transfer and he just didn't show up where he was supposed to? Or an incorrect entry on the transfer authorization? Surely not. The Jedi council would not have recalled him from a mission so lightly. They certainly had checked into it more than that. It must be as Yoda said. They were unable to locate the Klastarian.

That was more than strange. The invalid certainly wouldn't have been able to do any kind of manipulation on his own to lose himself in the system or free himself. Whatever had happened had to have been the result of what someone else had done. So was it an accident? Ruka ends up in a yet undetermined facility simply because someone was negligent? Or was someone deliberately trying to "lose" Ruka? Why? That same question that he had asked earlier…why? What could anyone hope to gain from the useless green blob? That's what he couldn't figure out…and the Jedi didn't like things he couldn't figure out. He preferred to understand. And he supposed that's what he was being recalled for…to find that understanding.

Obi-Wan Kenobi rebuked himself. He should not focus on his uncertainty right now. He should be centered and attentive to what was going on. This was not a time to be distracted by his insecurities and thinking about what ifs. There would still be a few more minutes before the ceremony began. He fell into a chair and closed his eyes, seeking to settle himself in the peace of the Force. He pushed away the thoughts of his earlier conversations with the two leaders who would be at the signing ceremony.

They were incensed that a "mere apprentice" had been entrusted with overseeing this "most august…and fragile occasion." As he had feared, one of the leaders threatened to walk out. The governor had looked upon the Republic allowing an apprentice to oversee the signing as their level of support…or lack of it. Obi-Wan had tried to do some fast talking to explain that was not the case. Qui-Gon had not left just because the signing was considered a done deal and he wasn't needed. The Jedi council had recalled him the padawan explained. And when the first leader balked, his counter part followed suit and threatened to walk out as well.

Obi-Wan was smart enough to realize when things were about to get out of hand. He contacted the Jedi council and Master Yoda had spoken with the two governors and assured them of the importance of what they were accomplishing. No, it was not a lowering of the importance of the treaty to leave an apprentice for the signing. Just any apprentice would not have been entrusted with such a responsibility. Yoda explained to them that Obi-Wan was essentially ready to take the trials for knighthood and the council was comfortable in trusting him with the responsibilities normally entrusted to a knight.

Some ruffled feathers were smoothed, but not all. Obi-Wan didn't know if that was because they truly still felt affronted, or if it was more posturing…still leaving open the possibility that one side or the other might walk out on the signing. That was why he was having trouble centering himself. However, Master Yoda said he was comfortable entrusting this to him…so the apprentice felt at least comforted that the Jedi council believed in him even if the leaders on this planet did not.

Finally an aide came near to where Obi-Wan rested and cleared his throat. The padawan opened his eyes and stood at once.

"We are ready to begin sir."

He followed the aide who brought him to a position behind a large dark wooden table. It was a massive piece of furniture with elaborate carvings along the sides. At either end of the huge board were two equally elaborate chairs. Being placed so far apart, it was obviously a statement. Obi-Wan wondered whose idea it was to place the chairs this way. At once he pushed the thought away and brought his attention back to the moment.

The apprentice couldn't help glance at the chorno on the wall. It was well past the time at which the ceremony was to have started. This must be more posturing. Each was intent on making the other wait. It angered him and again Obi-Wan had to battle to keep his focus.

At last the two leaders appeared. Neither seemed to take notice of the other, focusing their attention on their aides and the crowd gathered for the historic moment. They sat at the same second, each surreptitiously watching the other for the moment he would sit. Now Obi-Wan was beginning the find the whole situation laughable. So intent they were on not being outdone by the other that it was almost like watching two children.

And the final laugh was the inability to decide who would sign first. Neither governor wanted to "take the honor away" from the other of being first to sign this "historic document." In reality neither wanted to be the first to concede to its terms. One aide looked helplessly at Obi-Wan.

"Excuse me Governors. Perhaps if you cast lots," Obi-Wan suggested. "It would be a totally random…and fair way to decide."

"Are you mad? Resorting to chance cubes for something as important as this? I think your master puts too much faith in your abilities."

"On the contrary, I find his idea refreshing. It's true it would be completely random. I like the idea young man."

Another wait ensued while an aide was dispatched to find a chance cube.

"But where will it come from?" one of the leaders inquired. "How do I know it will be a fair cube?"

"Do you propose we wait until you can return to your homeland and bring us a cube you can trust? Then how will I know it is fair?"

Obi-Wan felt a wave of frustration pass over him. "Excuse me. How about the flip of a coin? Would that be fair? Do you trust an ordinary coin?"

There was silence for a moment.

"He is an intelligent young man. What say you? Is coin good enough for you?"

The governor was silent. In a voice so low one had to strain to hear he replied, "I suppose."

At once a coin was produced.

"Let the Jedi toss the coin."

Obi-Wan stepped forward before anyone could disagree. "The front of the coin shall be yours sir," he looked to his right. "And the back of the coin shall be yours," he looked to the left." He expected an argument…but there was none. The apprentice flipped the coin into the air and allowed it to land on the table where all could see.

"Ah…I sign first," the governor to his right said. Now he seemed almost anxious to be first. Before anyone else could object, Obi-Wan placed the document before the leader who signed readily.

The apprentice wanted to breathe a sigh of relief…but he didn't. This would be the perfect time for the other leader to stage a walk out. It was a critical moment. Obi-Wan placed the document before the man and held his breath. For several long seconds he did not move and the padawan was certain he was about to decline to sign. However, the man said nothing but affixed his signature. The gathered crowd applauded loud and long. Obi-Wan didn't realize until he was breathing again how long he'd held the breath in. He was almost light headed.

Now it seemed silly to be so upset over the whole thing…but he felt that if the ceremony had broken down he would be looked at as responsible for it. That was a great weight to bear. So many years these two nations had been fighting and even though he had nothing to do with negotiating the treaty, the young man felt the weight of all those years and death…and all those months of mediation. Now, he thought…now he could truly relax. The rest of the mission would just be formality. He shrank into the background of officials that suddenly surrounded the table and thanked the Force that part was over.

Celebrations and media events went on the rest of the day as the accord was highlighted and discussed. The apprentice made his mandatory attendances but stayed very much in the background. Even though his presence represented the Republic's approval and backing, he still wanted to maintain a low profile. When at last he was able to return to his room for the night, it was with relief and thankfulness…and exhaustion.

This was the first moment he'd had to himself since the signing ceremony. At once he activated his comlink and made contact with the Jedi temple to pass on the news of a successful signing.

"Well you have done apprentice," Yoda said. "Right I knew I was to entrust you with this."

"Thank you Master Yoda for trusting me. I'm not sure I trusted me…but this was a confidence builder."

"Know I better than you what you can do? Know yourself you should. Recognize his strengths a Jedi should."

"Yes Master Yoda. I know you are right, but this is the first time I've been entrusted with such responsibility."

"This I know. But a first time for everything there is. Learn to face them you must."

"Yes Master Yoda."

"Tired you sound. To bed with you. Ready for tomorrow you must be. Inform your master I will of your success."

"Thank you Master Yoda."

Qui-Gon was elated to hear of a signed treaty. It was not his padawan that he lacked faith in. Rather with the fickle politicians who had kept the negotiations stagnant for so long is where his doubts had lain. The Jedi master had not wanted his apprentice to have to suffer the consequences of an unsigned treaty when he had little control over events leading up to it. Now he could let that go. The rest of the mission should be simple now that the document was official. _Good job Padawan._

Still there was a bit of trepidation in the apprentice the following day. In being the Republic's representative at the gathering today guaranteeing backing and enforcement of the treaty, Obi-Wan would have to make a short speech. It shouldn't be a problem, however, he knew how carefully chosen his words must be. He had contacted the Jedi temple to get advice on what he would say. Master Yoda assured him that his chosen statement was innocuous enough that neither side should be offended.

"If offense they find, offensive have they invented. Mindful you must be. If centered you are, then confident you will be. May the Force be with you."

The assurance was welcome and Obi-Wan was warmed by the councilor's confidence in him. Also while he was in communication with the temple, the apprentice had inquired about travel arrangements for his return to Coruscant. All had been taken care of by one of the temple assistants. Early tomorrow he would be boarding a commercial transport for the return trip. He had to admit he would be glad to be away from this place.

Making final adjustments to his appearance, the apprentice noticed the cup that Qui-Gon had given him just a couple of days ago. He remembered watching the woman form the cup. Obi-Wan picked it up and admired the workmanship. And his master's words came back to him about the cup and the Force. He certainly was going through the fire right now. Also he remembered what Qui-Gon said about the cup not being complete until it had gone through the fire. _But the fire hardens it. It could not be used properly as a container without going through the fire. You and I can not be properly used without going through the fire as well. Our fires are the training we receive and the missions we go through. It's a much longer fire than what the cup endures…but we are made stronger by it._

Made stronger by it. If that's what this current trial was about…then so be it he determined. He would endure…and allow it to make him stronger. His master had given him the vessel to be a teacher…and he had learned from it already. He must go through the fire if he wanted to be a better knight. With trial comes growth and perseverance. Obi-Wan mentally chastised himself for his nervousness of the day before during the treaty signing. _Worthwhile are those things that come hard, not easily_ Yoda had once told him. And here was his confirmation of those words, unfolding before him.

His master's way of instructing was different at times…but always he learned. Obi-Wan had thought the cup a strange teaching device even though he followed his master's points about comparing it to himself and the Force. Now he could see that, as usual, Qui-Gon had been wise in his teaching method. He looked down again at the cup in his hands. Obi-Wan smiled and turned to replace the cup on the table next to his bed. It slipped however, and fell from his hands. With Jedi reflexes the padawan dove for the precious vessel. Just before it crashed to the floor, his hands were under it. The apprentice breathed a huge sigh of relief when he realized he had saved it.

I can hold the cup carefully in my hands, cradling it and keeping it close and it is safe. But if my care lags, the cup falls and breaks. In the same way if we allow the Force to hold us close, we are safe. However, if our attention on the Force lags, we cause ourselves to fall…and we will break.

Qui-Gon had said he felt the cup was a model for him. His master's words haunted him now. His teacher, the cup, had almost broken on the floor because his care had lagged. Was that a model for him just now? Was that a warning to him not to allow his attention on the Force to lag? Was he about to be broken? Or would he be saved as he had saved the cup?

Obi-Wan pushed the thoughts from his head. He had to get to the meeting. Later would be the time to meditate on those thoughts. So carefully he placed the cup on the table, well away from the edge. Then the padawan turned to leave. At the door he took one more look at the vessel and Qui-Gon's words echoed in his head. Perhaps later wasn't the time to think on it. The fire could come at this gathering he was about to enter.

Obi-Wan took a couple of deep breaths and tried to refocus himself. It was important to connect to the Force right now. Anytime it was important to be in touch with the Force…but especially right now he felt an almost urgent desire to wrap himself in its calm and warmth. One more glance at the cup and the padawan turned to go.

As he raced toward Coruscant Qui-Gon was suddenly almost overwhelmed with a feeling of something wrong. He wasn't sure what it was about, but he felt it was from the Force…a warning. He closed his eyes and settled himself into the energy field to see what more may come to him. However, nothing more did. All he felt was apprehension. Something wasn't right. That wasn't good enough for the Jedi master though. He knew that you couldn't learn more from the Force that it chose to reveal to you, but he wanted to make sure he was open to anything he might gain. If something was on the horizon, he desired as much foreknowledge as he could get.

Thus saying, he stayed as he was, closely in touch with the Force. Seeking, seeking…all it might choose to show him. Distantly he could hear a noise. The tall man opened his eyes and looked out the window of his transport. Ahead of him in space he could see a dark area. An area with no light, the regular mottled appearance of hyperspace was lacking. There was nothing there. He studied it and it began to twirl. Slowly at first and then faster and faster. The whirlpool was back. Was that what the bad feeling was about? Another warning of a threat to the Jedi…from Ruka? What could Ruka do? But Qui-Gon had had that thought before. He remembered…it wasn't just danger from Ruka. His creations also were threats. But all that still existed were locked up in the temple hospital.

This was very confusing to Qui-Gon. Ruka apparently missing and now this. It seemed so natural to tie the two together. But was it the wise thing to do, the right thing to do? There could be someone attempting to recover Ruka's concoctions from the temple…as they had just experienced. And it still wasn't a certainty that Ruka truly was gone. He could just be at another hospital, sitting in the sun while an attendant wiped drool from his mouth. The Jedi reminded himself he needed to be mindful and not jump to conclusions. But he would be glad to be back to Coruscant so he could begin to sort this out.

Obi-Wan collapsed into his bed. It had been another long day of meetings, media circuses, more official functions. And he had been required to attend them all. And today the focus had been more on him. He had declared the government of the Republic as an official co-enforcer of the treaty. That had shifted the locus of attention to the Republic…and its official representative at the treaty signing. Naturally everyone wanted to know what had happened to the other Jedi and why an apprentice had been left to do a knight's job.

Obi-Wan had fielded each question with as much tact and patience as he could muster. And by the end of the day he grew weary of repeating himself, weary of being harassed by someone looking for a reason to renew the conflict. It was with great relief that he had left the final function.

Too tired to eat, shower, or even undress, the apprentice let his robe and belt slip to the floor. He kicked off his boots and fell into bed. Pulling the covers up over his clothed body he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

The comm panel near the apprentice's bed buzzed. He was so deep in his slumber that he didn't hear it. Patiently it buzzed again, longer this time. Obi-Wan was roused by it but didn't move. A third time it sounded and this time a voice also announced, "Excuse me sir, but you wanted to be wakened."

Obi-Wan grumbled a little. Then he reached for the panel. "Thank you," he tried to say in a friendly voice…but he knew it wasn't very friendly. Slowly he sat up. He had to get up. He couldn't go back to sleep. The commercial transport taking him back to Coruscant left this morning and tired as he was, there was no way he wanted to miss that ship. It would be a relief to be away from the political maneuvering and posturing that he had been caught up in so much the last two days.

"This is the life you chose Obi-Wan. A Jedi is also an ambassador. You may as well get used to it. More of this is in store for you in your career."

He stood and stumbled to the shower. Mostly he just stood and let the water wash over him. Finally feeling awake, he shut off the water, dried and dressed. He was already mostly packed. The apprentice threw the last items in his bag and gave the room a quick once over. Obi-Wan stopped in at the buffet breakfast and then checked out.

The short ride to the spaceport was pleasant. Traffic was light yet; it was still early. Obi-Wan arrived and checked in. It was with great pleasure that he boarded the space liner. Usually he looked forward to missions, but this one he could truthfully say he was very glad was at an end. The apprentice acknowledged what a learning experience it had been and knew such assignments were necessary, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy them.

Trying to focus on the success and letting go of his frustrations the padawan made his way to the cabin he'd been assigned to. The craft was only partially filled. It had other stops to make before they reached Coruscant and other passengers to pick up, as well as some to drop off. Obi-Wan decided to by-pass the list of available distractions that he had been given while boarding and catch some extra sleep since he was still so very tired.

The padawan walked along the corridor watching the cabin numbers increase. Finally he located his. He passed the keycard through a maglock and the door slid open. Obi-Wan didn't even look around the cabin. The youth set his bag down. He dropped his robe and fell onto the bed. Kicking his boots off and removing his belt were the only things he felt he had the energy to do. He lay back on the large firm bed and was soon sound asleep.

The repetitive sounding of a tone awakened the padawan. He put a pillow over his head but it didn't help. Then a voice announced, "May I have your attention. May I have your attention. The ship has landed on the planet Baat. Those passengers who will be transferring to other liners may deboard the craft now. This liner will be departing in two hours. Thank you."

Obi-Wan sat up slowly. Good thing those announcements were loud enough to wake him. He would have slept through his transfer. He fumbled with his belt and boots. The apprentice felt refreshed but still a little groggy from the apparently long nap. He donned his boots and grabbed his bag.

As he entered the corridor, several other passengers were making their way to the door of the liner. Obi-Wan fell into the flow and followed. Standing at the door of the craft was a pretty young woman who was a little too perky for most of the passengers. She was collecting cabin keycards from the departing travelers and repeating to each and every one, "Thank you for flying Galactic Transports. We hope you had a great flight and that you'll choose to see the galaxy with us again someday soon."

Most people didn't respond. However, Obi-Wan felt obligated to be polite. He smiled and said, "Thank you." He pulled the ticket card from his robe and studied it. Galactic Transports flight number 4774. First transfer. Just one other transfer for him…but not the only stop the craft would make. With other stops, it would take almost three days to get to Coruscant. That's why Obi-Wan didn't like commercial liners. Still, he would have a chance to rest and relax in his cabin. It could be worse. The temple could have booked him on one of the older, slower rattletrap liners. He reminded himself to be grateful for that.

Qui-Gon had set down on the landing pad at the Jedi temple. Then he had gone through the customary check in procedures. Now he was crossing the hangar area lost in thought.

"More mindful you should be," Yoda rebuked him when the tall figure almost ran into him.

"My apologies Master Yoda," Qui-Gon bowed. "You are right. I suppose I have much on my mind."

"Your apprentice part of that is?"

"Yes my Master."

"Rest easy you can. Accomplished his mission he has. Confirmation we have that he has boarded the transport. On his way to Coruscant he is."

Qui-Gon allowed a little smile. "That is good news. I'm glad things went smoothly for him."

"Worried were you? Doubt him did you?"

"Concerned my Master. My doubts did not lay with Obi-Wan." But then he amended his statement. "I suppose I was wondering about his ability to handle what aftermath might come after a failed signing. However, I was mostly wondering if the two governors might try to take advantage of his lack of experience and walk away from the signing."

"Yes," Yoda agreed. "Thought I they might do this as well. Many months have they delayed this accord. Pleased I am that it is signed. Tales the apprentice must have of the ceremony." His big eyes gleamed. He was certain it wasn't as easy as the two men coming together, signing, and putting an end to it. And how right he was.

"At any rate…it is complete. What can you tell me of Ruka?"

"Transferred he was to another hospital…so say the records. Checked we have all the state facilities. At none of them is the Klastarian."

"Do you think someone has deliberately taken him my Master?"

Yoda regarded the tall Jedi. "Unable Ruka was to remove himself. Know you this. Help he must have had."

"Yes. But for what reason? That is the thing I continue to ponder. And I can not come up with a sound answer. With his brain damage he could be of no use to anyone. So why would anyone want to take him?"

"Unable to answer this am I. Certain I am he is of no danger to us. Yet, if possible it is for someone to take him, a security concern we have. Find out you must where this failure is. Where weaknesses are in the system we must know. Made available to you will be all investigation records so far. Report to me you will all you find out. A short break you may have to refresh yourself." The small green Jedi turned and walked away.

As he entered the terminal building, Obi-Wan looked up at the big sign announcing arriving and departing flights. But he kept walking as he tried to read…and he ran headlong into someone. The impact was so hard that he fell backwards and sat down hard. The apprentice looked up and saw a large metal figure looking back at him.

"I'm so sorry," the amplified and processed voice said in a penitent tone. "Please forgive me. I should be more careful in watching what I am doing since I now have this bionic body." He reached out a hand to Obi-Wan. The apprentice took it and he was quickly and easily hauled to his feet. "You see I haven't had it for very long…and I'm still a little negligent of myself."

"It's all right," Obi-Wan replied. "It's just as much my fault. I should have been watching where I was going."

"You're all right then? I didn't hurt you?"

"No," Obi-Wan smiled. "I'm fine. Just a little embarrassed maybe."

"Well…at least that doesn't require medical attention," the man said with humor in his voice. _He doesn't recognize me does he? I wouldn't expect it…but still…._

"Yes," Obi-Wan chuckled. "There is that. Please excuse me, I must check in."

"Of course. Again, pardon me."

The apprentice walked on but looked back over his shoulder at the metal figure. He had not seen a bionic in person before. Obi-Wan made his way to the Galactic Transports counter. Another overly perky attendant took the padawan's ticket card and passed it through a card reader. She looked at her computer monitor as she chattered away. Obi-Wan was only half listening, filtering out the chitchat and listening for the information he needed. Once she had done all the key strokes she needed to do and said all the canned words she was required to say, the woman handed the card back and pointed toward a door to direct the young Jedi to his flight. He thanked her and turned to leave…almost running into a metal figure.

"So…how amusing to run into you again," he said.

Obi-Wan was surprised at the unexpected development and slow to respond. "Oh…yes." He stepped out of the way so the bionic man could get to the counter. "Are you going to Coruscant?"

"Why yes I am. Is that where you are headed?"

"Yes."

"Oh…so we are to be fellow travelers. Fine, perhaps I'll have a chance to make up for my clumsiness earlier."

"Nothing to make up for, really," Obi-Wan insisted.

The young woman at the counter chattered happily while the two passengers talked. However, she did increase her volume.

"Excuse me just a moment," the metal man gave his full attention to the clerk. Her friendliness seemed more sincere now. The bionic appeared to be listening to every word she said. At last she ran down and returned his ticket card.

"Thank you," he said sincerely as he accepted it.

The polite attitude made her smile even bigger. "You're very welcome. I hope you have a great flight."

The bionic walked a short distance from the counter just to be out of the way. Obi-Wan followed him.

"Since we are going to be traveling together perhaps we should be acquainted." He held out his metal hand. "I'm Kura Sivru. I work for Gusein Enterprises. It's a research firm on Coruscant. I'm just a mid-level manager returning from a business trip."

The apprentice shook the proffered hand. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm a Jedi apprentice."

"Yes, I thought you might be a Jedi. The flight doesn't leave for awhile yet. Would you like to have something in the snack bar?"

The padawan's stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten since breakfast. "That sounds like a good idea."

So the two ended up at a window table overlooking the craft they would soon be boarding.

"So, you are a Jedi," Kura said in an admiring voice. "That must be an exciting life. Coming back from an important mission?" he asked anxiously.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well…it's an interesting life. I am returning from overseeing the signing of a treaty."

"I knew it had to be something important," Kura replied. "A treaty signing. That sounds ominous. Treaties can be so tenuous sometimes."

"Yes. I was afraid this one might be so. Frankly I am glad to be on my way back to Coruscant. The life of a Jedi is not always as…exciting as you want to paint it. Babysitting squabbling bureaucrats is _not_ exciting."

Kura chuckled…an odd metallic sound. "Yes. I suppose I forget that side of what the Jedi do. But you say you are an apprentice?"

"Yes. My master was recalled by the Jedi council to attend a matter on Coruscant."

"Ah…I see. Apprentices usually don't conduct missions on their own?"

"Not usually. However, this one was essentially complete and Master Qui-Gon was needed on Coruscant."

"Qui-Gon Jinn? He is your master?"

"Yes. You know of him?"

"Oh yes. Many on Coruscant have heard of him…especially after the business with the Klastarian, Ruka."

Obi-Wan's brow drew up. "Yes…that was quite an episode."

"It was frightening to think of him coming to Coruscant I have to admit." The bionic man paused as if to consider. "Still," he waited a couple of seconds longer before he continued, "he must be quite intelligent…to find a way to make the body produce midiclorians like that."

"Oh yes. There's no doubt he was quite smart…but quite dangerous. It's a relief to know he's locked away in a safe place."

Kura coughed. Quickly he put a hand to his mouth. "Excuse me. A little bit of a tickle there. You and your master are to be congratulated on your part in helping to put Ruka away."

"We were doing our duty," Obi-Wan said modestly. "I'm just glad to know he will no longer be a threat."

"Yes…that is a relief for us all," Kura said slowly.

"So just how much have you heard about Ruka?"

"Well, mostly just what was reported in the news. However, I do have friends in medical research. They were able to find out a little more…and put it in perspective for me. Even though his aims were, ah, nefarious, they say his methods showed much talent and skill." Kura shook his head. "Too bad he didn't use his genius for good."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed. "Just think what he could have done for the good of the galaxy." He paused as a memory came to him. "I was almost the subject of one of his experiments."

"Truly?" Kura said in surprise. "How terrible! What happened?"

"Well…I was his first source of midiclorians when he was beginning that research. Luckily I was able to escape from the men he sent to capture me." Then a sad look came to the apprentice's face. "Unfortunately, my friend, Bruck, was not so lucky to escape. He suffered at Ruka's hands…and is now mentally incapacitated because of him."

"Your friend?" _That was not my understanding of the relationship._

"Ah…well, I suppose that's not entirely accurate. We weren't exactly friends. Bruck was my antagonist before I was a padawan," Obi-Wan smiled a little. "But…after what happened with Ruka, I suppose I got a different view of him. I like to think of him as a friend now."

"Oh, I see. Feeling sorry for him because of what Ruka did to him?"

"Not really. Not just feeling sorry for him. As I said, I was able to have a different view of him. I had a lot of time to think when I was bringing him back to Coruscant from Ruka's lab." The apprentice was silent for a moment. "That monster didn't have the right to do that to anyone. He is cold and evil."

The metal man really had to work hard to hold back his laughter. _Oh you poor pitiful thing. You share that same sentimentality that your master has. It is a weakness I am glad I do not have!_ "But he did make some great discoveries. Like how to increase midiclorian production."

"Is that a great discovery? What has come of it? Only evil. Everyone who used that stimulator used it for evil purposes. Is that what you call great?"

"Now, now," Kura soothed. "Let's judge the discovery on its own merit and not on the merit of what it was used for. Any great discovery or invention can be used for malevolence. What about a light saber for example? The Jedi's intent is only to use it for peaceful purposes…not for offense. However, in the wrong hands it could be quite deadly and destructive."

"I suppose you're right," Obi-Wan conceded. "Still…"

"Innovators are frequently misunderstood," Kura said almost sadly. "Their work is so often judged on how it is used even though they do not always have control over how their discoveries are employed."

"I suppose," Obi-Wan repeated not entirely convinced.

Kura put a metal hand on the apprentice's arm. "Being so close to one of Ruka's experiments colors your perception I'm sure." Then he patted the apprentice's arm. "Perhaps I should be sympathetic to your view."

"No…you are right. I shouldn't let one bad experience sour my view," Obi-Wan replied. "Research is not bad…what it's used for can be."

"So…what became of this midiclorian stimulator? You said that everyone who used it did so for evil purposes. Did they use all that Ruka made?" Kura asked in a cautious voice.

"Oh, you needn't worry about it." Obi-Wan interpreted the caution as worry. "The only vials that remain are safely locked away."

"Really, that's a relief to know. Who has custody of them?"

"The Jedi temple does. Our healers retain them for study…and for safekeeping."

"Hmm…. So, who else used this besides Ruka?"

"Well…let's just say that one vial was destroyed and about half of another was used."

"Oh. So, does that mean there isn't much left?"

"No…not much. And I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. The remaining amount is in good hands."

But not my hands. I wonder…is there someway I can manipulate this growing relationship to at least gain more information? Perhaps you can at least help me decide if there's a chance that a stranger could somehow get into the temple. You would know about security and such. But be careful Ruka in how you approach this! Mustn't be too open and put him at unease. He so freely talks to you right now.

"Preoccupied?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just thinking. You are probably thinking that I am defending Ruka. But you must understand the nature of my job. I must evaluate cutting edge work and deal with eccentric…or hostile researchers."

Before Kura could elaborate however, the public address system announced boarding for Galactic Transports flight number 4774.

"Goodness," Kura said. "I didn't realize we had been talking for so long. I hope I haven't been unpleasant company with all my questions."

"Not at all," the apprentice responded. "I didn't mean to go on so. I suppose we'd better get to the ship." He stood and seemed off balance a little.

"Are you all right?" Kura asked in genuine concern.

"Yes. Just a little tired. The last couple of days have been very intense for me. Can't seem to get enough rest." The pair started toward the door.

"Well, you'll have a chance to rest on the ship I'm sure. I'd like to talk with you further, but I don't want to be a nuisance either."

"It will be a long flight with all the stops we have to make. I'm sure we'll have ample opportunity to talk."

The pair walked mostly in silence to the gate. They fell into line with the other passengers who were boarding or re-boarding after the long layover. After clearing the last checkpoint, Obi-Wan turned to Kura. "What's your cabin number?"

"Oh…1231."

"I'm in 1223. We aren't far from each other."

Obi-Wan stood to the side and allowed the metallic man to ascend the stairs before him. At the door a bright faced young man was greeting each passenger and directing them to their cabins. Kura listened attentively and thanked the youth. Obi-Wan usually took such things for granted and immediately felt guilty after the gracious display his traveling companion had just showed. So he too listened to the young man and thanked him.

Kura was waiting just inside for him and the pair walked down the corridor to begin the cabin search. The numbers ascended and then Obi-Wan said, "Oh…here's 1223." He turned to Kura. "I think I need a nap. I'll talk with you some more later…but I'm really tired. You understand."

"Of course. You do look a little pale. Are you feeling all right? Perhaps someone should take a look at you."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just tired. See you later?"

"I'd like that if you don't mind."

"Of course." Obi-Wan entered the cabin. He barely took the time to take off his boots before he dropped onto the bed. _Why am I this tired? I got plenty of sleep on the other transport. Maybe it's just the stress. Perhaps it was more than I was willing to admit. _He also was not willing to admit that it was more than just feeling tired. He didn't feel very good. The apprentice cleared his mind of his questions and curled up for another nap.

Kura entered his cabin and sat slowly on the bed. _Obi-Wan Kenobi! Imagine meeting you here of all places! Just too bad your master isn't with you. Called back to Coruscant? To harass some other innocent criminal no doubt._ He chuckled at the irony of his thought. _And…you have no idea who I am do you? You didn't realize you were talking with Ruka. That is wonderful! Not unexpected…but to meet you and see it unfold before me is just so laughable. The great Jedi are not infallible are they? _

_Oh! This is too perfect! Here I am with the chance to endear myself to you…and you have no idea it is your master's nemesis. That could prove interesting. Hmm…. Yes, we must talk. We must. This opportunity can not be allowed to pass. It is too rich in possibilities. I will see you again Obi-Wan Kenobi. I will…._

Unnoticed by the Jedi or Kura, a large brown furry being had followed at a discreet distance. He was very much interested in where the Jedi was staying. Haas Kahira, a Gorinion, had much interest in a Jedi…any Jedi, and this one was convenient. Many months prior he had encountered another Jedi on another commercial flight who had refused to help him. This time he would be better prepared. He would not accept "no" for an answer.

Unknown to Haas the Jedi he had approached before was master to the apprentice who had just disappeared into his cabin. When Obi-Wan had been kidnapped from Coruscant by Bruck, for Ruka's experiments, Qui-Gon had gone to look for the missing padawan. The Jedi had been forced to use a commercial liner for the flight to the planet where he suspected Obi-Wan was. While in the observation lounge Haas had approached Qui-Gon to request his assistance. But the request the big furry creature framed as a demand. He still could remember what he considered a highhanded attitude on the part of the Jedi even now.

"You are a Jedi?"

"Yes, I am," Qui-Gon answered slowly.

"You can help me. My clan wishes our independence from the unlawful invaders of our land on Orino. You come with me and fight on our side. Jedi are keepers of justice. We wish justice for our people. The invaders enslave us."

"That is a serious charge. However, you will have to address that to the Jedi council…"

"No," the creature cut him off. "You come with me. You are Jedi. You must help us." The large fur ball stepped in close.

Qui-Gon didn't move and took a deep breath before he answered. "I am not authorized to go with you. I am on a mission now. I have my instructions from the council. If you want help, you must go through the Jedi council. I can speak to them on your behalf…but that is all I can do." His tone was measured and calm.

His companion stared hard into his face for a long minute. "You will hear from me again." He turned on his heel and stomped away.

"Keepers of justice," Haas muttered under his breath. "We did not get justice from them." Another memory came to the big brown fur ball.

Haas waited outside the big Jedi's cabin door the morning after his encounter with Qui-Gon in the observation room. He was still very angry with the Jedi for refusing him. The big creature was set on getting his revenge…and possibly the Jedi himself. The door slid open and the tall man walked out. Without hesitation Haas slammed his big fist into the Jedi's face. Qui-Gon fell back into the wall and slid down it. The Gorinion grabbed him and easily lifted him. He landed another blow to the master's chin. This time the Jedi landed in the corridor instead of against the wall. He seemed to recover a little faster and pulled a weapon away from his belt. An angry sizzling green light flared from the weapon. Knowing he was out done, Haas turned and ran down the hallway.

"Not only did he refuse me, but he reported me to the captain for that incident. I spent the rest of the flight locked up! Now the Jedi will pay! This one will pay. He will come with me and fight with my people against the invaders. We will have justice now! Both against the invaders…and against the Jedi who dared refuse me and got me in trouble!" Haas turned and made his way to his own cabin. He had to make plans while he had time.

Obi-Wan woke slowly. He felt worse now than when he lay down to nap. _Must be coming down with something. Maybe it's because I've been working so hard. How long did I sleep? Hmm…think I'll go have something to eat. Haven't had a proper meal since I left Iochar—just snacks. Perhaps that's part of what the problem is._

The apprentice sat up. He was feeling a little weak. It must be not eating properly. Shoving his feet into his boots, he reached for his robe and walked slowly to the door. He didn't know if the aches he felt were part of the sickness he suspected was coming over him or if it might be due to something else…like bumping into Kura and sitting down hard on the floor right after.

Obi-Wan redirected his thoughts and exited to the corridor. He had to stop and orient himself. His thoughts were fuzzy. He didn't feel completely awake. Then he remembered Kura. But the apprentice didn't recall his cabin number either…not exactly. He saw a big brown furry creature just down the hallway.

"Excuse me," he stumbled toward Haas. "Can you tell me the way to the dining room?"

The creature pointed and growled an answer in a language the apprentice didn't understand. He stared up at the creature and then turned to go the direction he had indicated.

Haas watched the padawan walk slowly away. _Good. He doesn't seem to understand Gattese. We can speak in that around him._

Obi-Wan entered the large room. He looked around for an empty table and heard a voice call out his name. The apprentice turned slowly and saw Kura waving to him. He walked over to the table.

"Hi Kura," Obi-Wan said as he fell into a chair.

"You don't look good at all. You're white as the tablecloth." He put a hand to Obi-Wan's forehead. "You have a fever. Temperature of just over 101."

Obi-Wan looked surprised. "You can feel my skin with metal hands?"

"Oh," Kura held the hand up and looked at it. "There are temperature sensors in my body. It doesn't burn as easily as skin…but it will melt if the temperature is high enough. I need a way to sense heat."

"Of course…that makes sense."

A waiter walked up to the table. "May I take your order sir?"

"Uh, yeah." Obi-Wan hadn't even looked at the day's offerings yet. "I'll have what he's having," indicating Kura's plate. "And…juice to drink. What kind do you have?"

"Sahraberry, harr juice and borahberry."

"Sahraberry. Thank you."

"Really Obi-Wan, I am concerned about you. Perhaps you should see the medical droid."

"Maybe later. I think I am getting sick…but I need something to eat right now."

"All right," Kura replied uncertainly. _You can't be getting sick! Not now. I have need of you. And…I didn't do anything to cause it. Damn you! When I want you to be sick you keep escaping it and now when I have use for you, you have to be ill. I must make certain you get medical attention._

"So…we talked about me before. Tell me about you. You said you worked for a research company?"

"Yes. I evaluate discoveries made through research to see if they have commercial or practical applications. My company then works with the concerned scientists and brings these applications into being. We develop new products and services based on research. Also we provide funding to the most promising new discoveries."

"That sounds like a very interesting job. One with a lot of rewards as well I'll bet," Obi-Wan said as he propped his head up with his hand. "It must be very encouraging to see the fruit of your work blossom into benefits for the lay person."

_You make it sound so altruistic. Too bad that part isn't true._ "Oh yes! Very encouraging. It does make one feel good to see a new product that can help someone have a better life. _Me! I have the better life because of what I make from the discoveries. Too bad little Obi-Wan that you don't know how nasty the real world is. We don't always pay for what we take. Researchers are not always wise in the way of law and it's so easy to trick them into signing over their rights._

"Have you been at this job very long?"

"No…I haven't actually," Kura's voice took on a solemn tone. "I've only been at it since I've gotten the new body. Before that I was a research lab assistant. Then there was that awful…accident." The bionic turned his head away. "Everyone else was killed…except me. I spent months in the hospital before the man who runs the corporation I work for offered to pay for the bionic body."

"Kura," Obi-Wan said softly. "I'm sorry. If this is painful for you to talk about, we don't have to talk about it."

The metal man looked back to the apprentice. "It's all right. I have to talk about it. It's part of me. It's what made me what I am. I have to accept it."

"You're very brave," Obi-Wan replied.

"So…I am indebted to him. I was more than willing to come to work for Mr. Ushon after what he did for me. He's a generous man. I don't know why he chose me…but I'm grateful for it. He gave me a new start with the body and the job."

"That's a very touching story," Obi-Wan replied. "Mr. Ushon sounds like a wonderful person. He is to be congratulated for what he has done."

"Yes, he should be," Kura said quietly. "But he wouldn't allow it. He wants to do his good works in private. Mr. Ushon really prefers that no one know."

"He is a very good man. You are lucky to have such a person in your life."

"Yes…very lucky." _Lucky enough to have someone who wanted my services…and lucky enough to have been able to build my new identity. It will be provable should you choose to look into it._

The waiter came to the table and set a steaming hot plate before the apprentice and a tall glass of honey colored liquid. "Can I get you anything else?"

Obi-Wan left it to Kura to answer. He tore into the savory entrée.

Haas had followed Obi-Wan to the dining room but did not enter. He watched the Jedi and his bionic friend. _The Jedi talks much with the metal man. That could be useful. If they are friends the Jedi will want to protect him. The Jedi must protect him…or they will both die. I will continue to watch him…watch them both. They will help us. _The large brown creature slipped in the dining room and sat in the corner near the door.

"May I help you sir?" a waiter inquired.

"Yes. You can leave me alone," Haas informed him. The taken aback waiter stared for a few seconds until the Gorinion turned his dark eyes back on him. Then he quickly retreated.

"I really think you should go see the medical droid Obi-Wan." Kura said as they walked down the corridor. "You seem to be getting worse."

"I'll be all right. I'm sure it's nothing serious. I can do a certain amount of self-healing. When I get back to my cabin I'll just go into a healing trance. It'll be all right." But his words were only to reassure Kura. The apprentice knew he was worse. Yet, he wanted to do what he could for himself before he entrusted himself to the droid. Obi-Wan was certain the Force would help him more. The power of the Force energizing his system would be quicker to heal him. Obi-Wan was anxious to encourage his new acquaintance and then take leave of him so he could tend to himself…and so he could lie down and rest awhile.

The padawan came to a stop at the door of his cabin. He could almost see a look of uncertainty on the metal face looking back at him. "All right," Kura said slowly. "But if you don't make improvement soon, I insist…"

Obi-Wan interrupted him. "Very well. Don't worry. I'll be fine." He turned and unlocked the door.

The metal man watched him. _You'd better take care of yourself! I'll check on you soon. We have another stop coming up. If you aren't better soon I'll haul you off the ship at next planetfall and take you to a hospital myself. You can't do this to me!_

Kura walked down to his own cabin lost in thought. Much further back Haas watched. _A lot of time they spend together. Maybe we should take the metal man first. Then the Jedi will cooperate to save his friend. It won't be long until we are home. I must make sure everything is ready as soon as I can after we land._

Obi-Wan fell onto the bed. He didn't stop to remove even his boots. The apprentice pulled his robe tightly around him and snuggled into the pillows. He closed his eyes and settled himself into the Force. However good his intentions were to call on the healing power and apply it to himself, he found himself becoming more relaxed and gave into the sleep that beckoned his weakened body. Soon he was gently snoring.

Kura himself fell into a light nap. He had settled down to read. There was much he needed to catch up on in his review of new technology. And coming so soon after his meal, the reading lulled him to sleep. The bionic was surprised when the public address system activated announcing their next stop. This was going to be a long layover because the ship was going to be refueled and a technician was going to take a look at a questionable valve that the pilot had gotten a warning light on. He was to decide if it could be easily fixed during the layover or if the passengers would have to be put aboard another liner.

The metal man wanted to get off the ship for awhile. It was bad enough being enclosed in the ship for so many days. Kura didn't want to sit around waiting on board the ship during its stops. And…he also wanted to check on Obi-Wan

Meanwhile Haas had been the first passenger off the ship. There were no commercial flights to his planet of Orino. His relatives would be meeting him to take him home in their ship. A ship that had been in the family for a couple of generations. It was easily spotted by the big furry creature. Compared to the small sleek shiny cruisers that were scattered about the spaceport, the Kahira family ship was a dinosaur…a crusted and rusted dinosaur.

He hurried to it. A group of brown furry creatures were collected at the bottom of the ramp of the ship. There were tall ones and shorter slumped ones with grey in their fur. The one thing they all had in common was the joy they expressed at seeing Haas.

One of the tallest ones stepped forward from the group. He spoke to Haas in Gattese, a language of snarls and growls.

"Did you have any success?"

"Not on the trip out. No one seems interested in our problems," Haas said in disgust. "Even those who claim the greatest dedication to justice. No one would even talk to me."

The tall creature growled low and long.

"But," Haas smiled. "I did find someone who can be compelled to help us, Jinant."

"Compelled?" the brown furry face crinkled in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"There is a Jedi on the ship I just got off."

"He will help us?"

"No, I did not ask. You remember what happened last time I asked a Jedi for help. So, this time we will not ask him. We will take him. Then he will help us."

Jinant stared at his relative for a long minute. "But they have that power…what is it…a force? How can we control him when he has that?"

The brown fur ball smiled again. "He has a friend on the ship. It's easy. We take his friend and threaten him. The Jedi will cooperate then. We just coax the friend to one of the outer hangars and kidnap him. Then we get him to call the Jedi. We threaten to kill the man…the Jedi comes with us."

Jinant was quiet while he thought over the plan. So long they had been seeking help. So long they had been turned down over and over. Their case was right! But no one else thought so. They considered the Gorinions to be in the wrong. That's why they said they would not help. No one else understood their society or their methods. Invaders were to be killed, not merely repelled, because they were wrong to begin with. Outworlders didn't understand. They talked about mercy and compromise. Mercy and compromise had only enslaved their people before. No…that didn't work. Aggression and force was the only language invaders understood. The diplomats and mediators didn't agree with that.

"All right Haas. We have tried to do this their way and no one will help us. We will do what you say. How will we get this friend to come to a hangar?"

"Leave that to me." He looked around. "That hangar over there, the one by itself. Move the ship there so we can sneak into it easier. Wait for me there." Then he turned and headed back to the liner. It should be easy enough to get back on. All he had to do was claim that he left something in his cabin.

"Obi-Wan you look awful! I insist you go to the medical bay this minute." Kura put his metal hand to the padawan's forehead. "Your temperature is even higher! It should be obvious even to you that you need medical attention."

The apprentice walked back over to the bed and sat down hard. "Whatever you say Kura. I don't feel like arguing with you. But please…bring the medical droid here."

"That's best. You just need to take it easy and rest," Kura walked over and pulled the blankets up onto Obi-Wan as he lay down. "You just stay here and I'll be back soon."

The bionic man exited the cabin and stopped to consider a moment. _He's sick enough that perhaps he needs to see a doctor instead of just a medical droid. That might be better. There's probably a medical office here at the port. I'll go talk to the doctor._ Kura started down the corridor fuming and mumbling to himself. "I knew I shouldn't have waited. I should have done something before now. Stubborn and proud…like his master. They think Jedi are invincible. When I had Jinn in my grip," he brought his metal hand up and clamped it into a fist, "he was still so certain he could over come me." He considered. "Don't forget! He did overcome you…on more than one occasion. But that's beside the point. That's not what I should be thinking of right now. I've got to get that apprentice well. That just infuriates me! I've tried for so hard, so long…and now he gets sick all on his own! Circumstances have always been against me! Always! I can't allow that this time. No little Obi-Wan. You can't be sick now that I need you."

A big brown creature had been watching the cabin…as he had throughout the flight. He began following the bionic creature, waiting for the right opportunity to seize him. Kura continued on his way, stomping and mumbling under his breath. Passengers lingered in the corridor, not allow Haas an opening. He too was cursing under his breath. Then he saw that the metal man was making for the door of the liner. Perfect! His chance to take the man unseen just went up.

The Gorinion watched Kura make an inquiry of one of the stewardesses. Then he turned and headed down the ramp out of the liner. Haas paused just long enough that he wouldn't be following too closely and then he too walked down the ramp. Still uncertain of the best time to make a grab for the metal man, the brown fur ball followed and watched. There was still too much foot traffic immediately around to try anything. Whatever the bionic's destination, perhaps that might be the best time to take him.

Kura walked swiftly along watching the buildings as he passed, looking for the sign announcing the medical office. Haas had begun to close the gap. As soon as the metal creature started to enter a building, he needed to be close enough to make his move.

Kura found the building he was interested in and turned off the walkway toward it. Haas lengthened his strides. The bionic came into a small entryway with a door leading to the reception room. Before he could activate the door, someone said, "Don't do that."

Kura turned and saw a tall brown creature looking down at him. "Excuse me," he began in annoyance. "I'm in a hurry. It's important."

"It's important that you come with me. Really important." Haas grasped Kura's shoulder in a firm grip. "You will come won't you?"

"Wait just a minute," Kura replied indignantly. "Who do you think you are? I certainly will not come with you!"

"I think you will," Haas revealed the muzzle of a concealed blaster.

_Why you…._ "Very well…I'll come."

"Remember…shh! We don't want to disturb anyone else…so shh." Haas put a finger to his brown lips.

Damn! What is this about? Where is he taking me? I remember seeing him on the ship several times. A kidnapping. How dare he do this to me? And why me? What could you possibly want from me? You don't know whom you are dealing with. I'll cooperate for now. As soon as I find out what he wants out of me, I'm sure I can find a way to diffuse this situation. Just be patient. Remember…that's the thing you most wanted to work on. Practice it now. Don't give him reason to act against you until you find out what this is about.

The metal man walked calmly along with the large brown furry creature. Haas observed the surroundings and the beings that walked by them. He wanted no chance for his hostage to be able to flee or say anything to a passerby. Surprising to him Kura didn't try anything. He didn't even lag behind or try to slow him down. On the contrary, the bionic was anxious to find out what the creature wanted with him and decide what he would do about it.

They arrived at the outermost hangar. The old ship had been moved close to the building on the side away from the spaceport. Luckily for the Gorinions, the hangar was not in use at the moment. Haas opened the door and looked in. Then he stepped aside and pointed. Kura entered willingly. At once Jinant withdrew a blaster and pointed it at Kura.

The bionic was surprised at the sight of the assorted furry beings. It just made him more confused about what they could possibly want with him. The one that had abducted him didn't seem overly bright and Kura was uncertain how trigger-happy they might be. So he stood and waited…somewhat impatiently…but he waited.

After a quick conference among what appeared to be the younger members of this rag-tag group, Haas came back to where Jinant held Kura at blaster point. He stared menacingly for a few seconds. "You will help us."

Kura said nothing. Obviously he wasn't being given a choice so he assumed it was a statement not a question.

"We want the Jedi. He seems to be your friend. You will lure him down here for us but you will not alert him that you are our hostage."

"What do you want me to tell him?"

"That's your problem," Haas grinned. "Tell us your solution."

The metal man was working hard in practicing his patience now. He tried not to let his anger show. You ignorant savage! You and your petty threats. Yes, I will call the Jedi down here. He will be able to take care of you and this…lot in a second. With the Force and his light saber, it will be no problem for him. But what to tell him to lure him here? Kura considered the problem for a moment and his brilliant mind came up with a plan. He related it to Haas who listened in interest.

"He's smart Jinant."

"He'd better be," Jinant pointed the blaster in Kura's face. "Make sure that's all you tell him."

Collecting himself Kura calmly replied, "I will do as you say. I need access to a communications unit to contact him."

Haas had anticipated the need. At once he pulled out a portable comm unit and passed it to the metal hand. Kura was uncertain how to actually go about contacting the cabin.

"Why do you hesitate?" Haas demanded.

"Only because I don't know the frequency of the ship. I need that to know how to get in touch with him."

Haas stopped to consider the problem.

"Perhaps you can use the comm device over there," the bionic pointed to the hangar wall, "to contact the terminal building. Maybe they can help you out."

"Hmm," Jinant muttered. "Good idea Haas. He's pretty smart. Go do it. I'll watch him."

Pretty smart? You haven't found out just how smart…luckily for you. However, we probably won't have to go into that now. Once Obi-Wan arrives…I think the situation will be pretty much in hand.

The metal man and Jinant watched Haas fumble with the communications panel. They couldn't hear what he said. In a couple of minutes he walked back over to them. The big brown fur ball grabbed the portable unit from Kura and set the frequency. Then he thrust the small box back at him. "This is the ship's passenger contact frequency. One of the stewardesses will answer."

Kura took the unit. "Galactic Transport flight 4774, I need to contact one of your passengers please."

"This is flight 4774," a cheery voice said. "I'll be happy to help you. Can you tell me the passenger's name please."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is in cabin 1223."

"One moment please. I'll connect you to his cabin."

"Thank you."

The communication panel on the table next to Obi-Wan's bed buzzed. The apprentice was half asleep and burning up with fever. He didn't want to move…but he did want the noise to stop. Slowly he rolled over and hit the button on the unit…but said nothing.

"Obi-Wan? Are you there?"

"Kura? Is that you?" the apprentice mumbled. "Are you coming back with the medical droid?"

"I thought it would be better for you to see a doctor instead of just the droid. So, I've come to the medical office at the port. They will see you. You need to come to building 327. Someone will meet you at the ship and help you to the doctor's office. All right?"

Dully Obi-Wan repeated, "Building 327. Someone will help me get there. OK. Thanks Kura." He pressed the button to end the comm and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He stood up a little uncertainly. His pale face was bathed in sweat and he felt light-headed. He crossed the room and stopped at the door to take a couple of deep breaths and draw on the Force. Then he exited to the corridor. His slow steps finally brought him to the doorway of the liner. One of the stewardesses eyed him.

"Sir are you all right? You seem pale. We have a medical droid…"

"Thank you," Obi-Wan interrupted. "I'm on my way to the port doctor now."

"Will you be all right?"

"Yes. Someone is coming to meet me," he assured her and turned to exit. As he walked he couldn't help but notice the two large creatures waiting at the bottom. The apprentice started to pass them up but Haas said, "Excuse me sir. You're the Jedi that we are supposed to escort to the medical office, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry. I guess I was expecting droids."

"This way sir. Do you need assistance?"

"I'm a little weak but I can make it."

Jinant was watching the surroundings while Haas kept an eye on the Jedi. He was trying to make small talk. "You're a little pale. How long have you been sick?"

"It seems to have come on suddenly," Obi-Wan replied but didn't get a chance to continue.

Haas decided they were far enough away from the ship now. He shoved his blaster muzzle into Obi-Wan's side. In a low voice he said, "Don't try anything. We have your metal friend. If you hurt us, he will be killed. You will come with us."

Obi-Wan made no reply but kept walking. He took a sidelong glance at the creature. They have Kura? Obviously, they want me, but they won't let Kura go. Kidnapping a Jedi. Not for money. Must be for political reasons. Guess I'll find out soon enough.

They walked up to the hangar, Haas opened the door and Jinant shoved Obi-Wan into the building. He was able to stay on his feet, barely. Recovering he looked around the hangar and saw Kura…with a blaster to his head.

"Hand over your weapon," Haas demanded.

The apprentice was slow to respond only because the sickness was slowing him down…not because he was trying to plan anything. The big furry creature took a cautious step toward Obi-Wan. When he didn't move in response Haas grabbed him very roughly. Obi-Wan was like putty in his hands. There was no resistance at all. The creature removed the light saber from his belt.

"Obi-Wan," Kura called out in irritation. "What are you doing? You're not giving up? Do something? You're supposed to help me!"

Haas shook the apprentice for good measure and to take out some of his frustration. As he released his arms, Obi-wan collapsed to the floor. The Gorinions looked at each other in confusion. "What's wrong with him?" Haas said.

"You were too rough with him," Jinant rebuked him. "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything," Haas shrugged.

Kura pulled loose and went to kneel down next to the fallen Jedi. Putting a hand to his forehead he mumbled to himself, "Temperature's higher."

"Bring him," Jinant pointed the blaster at the bionic. "Pick him up and carry him to the ship."

There seemed little choice…comply or be blasted. Kura was fuming. The Jedi was supposed to come help him. Not only did he fail in that…he was sick just when Kura needed him. And he didn't have the pleasure of knowing he had made him that way. The metal man's emotions were a roller coaster right now. He also was indignant that these savages would dare do this to him. To him! The most feared genius in the galaxy and they were treating him like an errand boy.

The bionic lifted the insensate body of Obi-Wan Kenobi and followed Haas to the rattletrap ship while Jinant kept the blaster pressed to his back. Kura was thinking all kinds of obscenities and slow painful tortures that he could subject his captors to. But he kept quiet.

"We're going to be traveling in that?" Kura said in amazement when he saw the broken down craft.

"Shut up. All you need to think about is your friend. Get going."

My friend? Oh please…don't make me laugh. A Jedi my friend. You are dim. He's useful but that hardly makes him a friend. Oh…there must be a way out of this. There must be. I will have to keep my eyes and ears open for the opportunity.

Kura followed Haas. He led the metal man to a small cabin. "There's a bed in there. You can put the Jedi on it." Kura entered and lowered Obi-Wan to the beat up bed.

The brown creatures closed the door and left. The bionic looked around. There wasn't even a chair to sit in. He was about to explode. These moronic fools are pulling me into their petty squabbles…and I'm stuck with a sick Jedi as well. What do I do now? There must be a way out of this. I'll have to see what I can find out from the fools. I suppose I have to be polite Kura again to get them to talk to me.

He felt a rumble through the ship's floor and knew the ship was about to take off. Quickly he sat down and put his back to the wall. No doubt, this run down rust bucket was going to give a rough ride. Better to be sitting on the floor than thrown to it. The engines screamed in a way that made the metal man think they may be tearing themselves to pieces. Just what he needed…to be kidnapped and put on a ship that may break down at any moment. Then where would he end up? On what isolated deserted planet? Kura knew he was being overly pessimistic…but so far, this trip had been one nightmare after another. Finally, the engines seemed to have calmed down a bit. They must be out of the atmosphere and they didn't have to work as hard.

The door opened and Haas and Jinant entered. "He's not awake yet?"

"Of course not," Kura tried to keep the anger out of his voice.

"I told you that you were too rough on him," Jinant rebuked.

"All I did was shake him up a little. I didn't hurt him. You saw me," Haas defended.

Jinant thought back to what he had seen. Then he turned on Haas again. "This is the great warrior you wanted us to kidnap? He falls from a little rough treatment."

"He's sick," Kura interrupted, his patience no longer able to stand their idiocy. Then he stood. "Where is my cabin please?"

"I guess you'll have to sleep here on the floor," Haas replied calmly.

"On the floor!" Kura fumed.

"Yes. Look at him. He doesn't look too good. You have to take care of him."

Jinant looked at the apprentice. "You don't think he'll die do you?"

"He'd better not," Haas snarled. He glared at Kura. "We need a Jedi to help us. If we bring him home, we'll be heroes. If he dies, we might be in trouble. Kidnapping a Jedi is bad enough."

"If he dies Haas, they might think we killed him."

"Yes I know. That is why the metal man is going to take care of the Jedi. He will make sure he doesn't die." He stepped close to Kura. "You better make sure he lives. If he doesn't, we'll just put you and his body in an escape pod and shoot you out into space. You'll have to take your best chance after that. That way there will be no witnesses to the Jedi dying on our ship."

"But…but…there's someone who can help me isn't there?" Kura sputtered indignantly.

"Well," Haas seemed to be thinking about it. "Our women folk are usually pretty fair about nursing sick people. But there's none of them on the ship…so I guess you'll have to do it." Haas and Jinant turned and left.

Kura was so angry that he was trembling. He turned and looked at the unconscious Jedi. "Damn you! This is your fault! Of all the times to get sick it had to be at a time when I didn't want you sick!"

"A report you have for us Qui-Gon?"

"A report my Master, but little information."

"Hmm…."

"I have not been able to locate Ruka. He is not at any of the state care facilities…just as has been reported. I'm trying to track the paperwork to see if he could have accidentally been sent to a public rehab hospital. It's painstaking work and will just require time to go though all of it and check all possible locations. For the moment I can provide no additional information."

"Think you it is an error in paperwork?"

"I can not say my Master. That is the only thing that really makes sense. However, I do not wish to close my eyes to other possibilities only because they don't seem logical. I believe it is important to check out everything."

"Very well. Continue you will. Updates you will provide us."

"Yes Master Yoda."

Kura had gathered the meager first aid supplies on the rattletrap ship. He knew he had to get Obi-Wan's temperature down…or at the very least keep it from increasing. As he was considering that a sound intruded on his thoughts. The apprentice was vomiting. Kura rushed to the bed and rolled him to his side so he wouldn't choke on it. When Obi-Wan at last quit heaving, he had left quite a mess on himself, the bed and floor.

"Gah!" Kura exclaimed. "Just what I needed. And I'm supposed to clean this up myself!" He moved Obi-Wan closer to the wall to get him away from the mess. Then he cleaned the apprentice's face. "I am not a nursemaid! Especially to a Jedi! You'll pay for this. When we get out of here, I'll make you sick myself all over again." Then he stripped the soiled sheet from the bed.

He crossed to the door. Jinant was standing guard. "I need some clean sheets for this bed."

"They are in the supply closet there at the end of the hall. Get them yourself."

Kura didn't say the words that came to mind. He surely would have been blasted by the big furry creature if he had. Instead he went to the supply compartment and got the sheets…extra ones too. There was a bucket in the bottom of the closet. That would come in handy…with this latest development in Obi-Wan's illness. The bionic grabbed it.

As he passed Jinant, he tried to be pleasant while inside he was thinking thoughts hot enough to melt the metal casing he was enclosed in. Kura lifted the padawan from the bed and placed him on the floor on the opposite side of the room, careful to lay him on his side. Then he remembered…he forgot to get something to clean up the floor. Picking up the bucket, he headed to the door.

Calm down Ruka. You're going to cause yourself to have a stroke if you don't. Your blood pressure must be sky high by now. This is just the beginning. If you get this upset now you are only going to be a wreck by the time this is over. If you get too upset then you'll have trouble taking care of that Jedi…and remember what they said they would do if he died.

The bionic took several deep breaths. Then he went back to the supply cabinet. Jinant watched carefully until he saw the creature's destination. Then he just chuckled and ignored him.

If there was a bucket, there must be a mop. There was. The metal man drew a sigh of relief. He'd had visions of possibly having to get down on his hands and knees and clean up vomit with towels. Grabbing the mop he turned and walked to the big furry creature. "Where might I get some water please?"

He said nothing but just pointed to a door. Kura entered and found a bathroom. At least he knew where it was now. He drew the water trying to divert his thoughts to something else. It was more than difficult and he took up his incensed mumbling again as he left the bathroom.

"How's he doing?"

"How do you think he's doing? Look, I'm going to have to keep him hydrated…you know, make sure he has enough fluid in his body. But I have to clean up where he just got sick. Could I please get at least enough help to get water, sugar, and salt together? This needs to be done soon. I really need some help."

The big creature rubbed his chin while he thought about it. "OK. I suppose that's easy enough to do. You get back in there. I'll send someone to get what you need."

Thanks so much for your generous help! I wouldn't want you to inconvenience yourself on my part. Oh no! We couldn't have that now could we?

Kura mopped the floor grumbling the entire time. He placed the bucket well out of the way. If it got spilled, he thought he might lose all control. Then he placed a clean sheet on the ratty bed. A little calmer, only because his anger was wearing him down, the bionic man lifted the limp body of Obi-Wan and walked to the bed. In the spirit of true nursing, Kura removed the apprentice's robe, belt and boots. Another thought occurred to him and he quickly pulled the apprentice to a sitting position. He put a metal arm under Obi-Wan's and pulled him to a standing position. He half carried him to the bathroom. The bionic man's worse fears were unfounded. The apprentice had not messed his pants up…yet. Kura knew that diarrhea would probably be another problem. So he let Obi-Wan sit there and not much time passed until Kura's prediction came true. Great! Another thing to worry about. Well, little Obi-Wan, we will be making frequent bathroom trips…or I guess you could…use the bucket in an emergency. Damn!

The metal man cleaned him up and carried him back to the cabin. Placing him in the center of the bed, he pulled a couple of raggy blankets over the padawan. He had to tend Obi-Wan…but he still had to deal with the sheet and bucket. His temper threatened to boil over again. Just get it over with. He took the two items and crossed back to the bathroom. The metal man plugged the drain in the shower and drew water until it threatened to overflow the narrow splashboard. He left the sheet to soak. Then he emptied the bucket and rinsed it. Noticing some wash cloths, he grabbed them and soaked them to bring with him.

Kura dragged himself back across the hallway. At last, he could sit down. But there was no chair. He uttered a couple of new obscenities that he just invented. The door opened and one of the big furry creatures came in. He had a container of water, a box of salt and a bag of sugar. "Here." Then he turned to go.

"Excuse me," the bionic said with more calm than he thought he could muster under the circumstances. "First of all I'll need something to mix this in. More than one container would be nice so I could mix a large amount…and something to store it in. And if it really isn't too much trouble, could I please have a chair to sit in. It will put me at a higher level than sitting on the floor. I'll be able to see him better, tend him better." The logic of the explanation would probably escape the beast…but he thought he'd have a better chance at getting what he needed if he explained the need. The fur ball said nothing but just left.

"Thank you very much," Kura muttered. He heard a retching sound. "Oh no!" He grabbed the bucket and ran to the bed. The bionic was actually able to roll Obi-Wan onto his side and get the bucket in place before the apprentice messed up the bed again.

Kura waited to make quite sure Obi-Wan was finished before he removed the bucket. Then he set it aside. He took one of the cloths and began wiping the apprentice's sweat soaked face.

"Master," Obi-Wan mumbled. "Help…water."

Kura opened the container of water…and looked around for a cup. There was one on the small table. The bionic picked it up and studied it. He was dubious about its cleanliness. He started to use it as is. Oh no! I'm not going to make you sick all over again with something else. I may be angry enough not to care if you're sick…but I'm still the one who has to tend you.

Crossing once more to the bathroom, Kura cleaned the cup carefully with soap and hot water. Returning to the room, he filled it with some water. Gingerly he perched on the edge of the questionable bed and lifted Obi-Wan's head. He slowly tilted the cup. The apprentice drank greedily. He barely opened his eyes. "Kura," he mumbled. Then he said, "More." He's going to help me. Knew he was nice.

"All right. Let me get some more into the cup." He laid the padawan back on the bed. The door opened and two of the large dark creatures entered. One was carrying a box with a large assortment of containers of various size and shape. He set it down roughly. "I brought you everything we aren't using. It'll have to do." The other one set down a rickety chair and then they both left.

Kura first placed Obi-Wan on his side near the edge of the bed…in case the water didn't stay down and set the bucket nearby. Then he brought his supplies to the small table and began mixing the salt, sugar and water. Between the vomiting and the fever, the apprentice was loosing fluid that would have to be replaced soon. He kept one eye on his work, and the other on Obi-Wan. Judging it had been too long Kura dragged the apprentice back to the bathroom. Thankfully, he didn't have to clean him up…much.

The pair returned to the cabin and the bionic man settled his patient back into the bed. Then he turned back to what he had been doing. Satisfied with what he had accomplished, Kura stored the mixture in several containers. Then he pulled the chair over to the bedside. Obi-Wan's face was whiter than the dingy sheets he lay on. The bionic began bathing his face. Then he poured some of the sugar-salt solution into the cup. He sat on the bed edge and lifted the apprentice into as much of a sitting position as the metal man could support him in. Then slowly he fed the solution to Obi-Wan who was more than eager to take it.

Gently he laid Obi-Wan back down. He looked over to Kura with almost glazed eyes. Obi-Wan's lips moved, very little sound came out but Kura's enhanced bionic hearing heard very clearly, "Thank you." I hardly know him but he's taking such good care of me.

The metal man laid one of the cloths on the apprentice's forehead and sat back to watch…and rest. It seemed as if he were going to be able to keep the solution down. Kura was glad…not only because he didn't want to clean up again. It was vital to get fluid into the young man now. Considering the time passage, Kura decided it was time for another bathroom visit…and got there none too soon. One of these times it was going to be too late…and Kura didn't know if he could take the thought.

Returning to the room, the bionic helped Obi-Wan back into the bed and pulled the blankets up around him. Kura settled back into his chair for just a minute of rest. He stared at the Jedi and thought back over their past encounters. Then suddenly the ship rocked and he almost fell out of his chair. First, he took a glance at the apprentice then the bionic got up and went to the door of the room. The brown furry creatures seemed in an uproar. Jinant stood looking around a little uncertainly. Then he saw the metal face looking at him.

"Get back in there."

"What's going on?"

"It doesn't concern you. Get in there."

A voice down the hallway called, "Jinant, get somebody else to keep an eye on them. We've got engine trouble I need you to help me fix it."

The tall brown creature grabbed the next Gorinion that passed by. "Here," he pressed a blaster into his hand. "Keep an eye on them. He gets access to the bathroom…but that's the only place he's allowed to go."

The furry being looked menacingly at Kura. "What are you staring at? Get in there."

He returned to Obi-Wan's bedside. Placing a hand on his forehead, he was relieved that his temperature didn't seem to be going any higher. He dampened the cloth again and generously bathed the apprentice's face. Then he refilled the cup and perched on the side of the bed to get more of the solution into the apprentice.

That's it! The first chance I get I'm going to try to escape. I don't care where. Anything is better than this. Besides, I don't know what they have in store for me when we get to…wherever it is we're going. Too bad Obi-Wan, but it has come down to you or me. And I'm sure you know what my choice would be. I need to see if I can't engage one of them in conversation. See what their plans are. Maybe I can find out something about where we are or where we are headed. I need to start thinking about how I'm going to escape so I need information. How to get them to talk to me?

As soon as Obi-Wan had drained the cup. Kura put him back down and walked to the door. The furry creature immediately turned the blaster on him.

The metal creature put his hands up. "It's all right. I'm not going to do anything. I just wanted to ask about the ship."

"It's none of your concern. It's being worked on. The lights will be turned out soon except where the work is being done. If you need anything else, get it now. You will be locked in for the night."

"All right," Kura replied. He grabbed the bucket and went to empty it and rinse it. Then he accompanied Obi-Wan to the bathroom again. After returning the apprentice to bed, he considered. He grabbed a couple of containers that he went to fill with water.

"Is that all?" the creature snarled at him.

"Yes," Kura tried to sound pleasant. If he wanted information he must put his temper in check and be as amiable as he could. He re-entered the room and heard the creature lock the door behind him. The bionic sat down and looked Obi-Wan over again. His eyes looked sunken. So the man gently pressed on the apprentice's arm and watched the marks that were left. They were slow to disappear. Another indication of dehydration…decreased capillary refill. It was imperative to keep pouring the solution into Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan," he gently shook the padawan. "Come on Obi-Wan. Wake up enough to take this. You can sleep afterwards. Remember how good it was?" He lifted the apprentice and sat down at the head of the bed, allowing Obi-Wan to lean back against him. It seemed the best way to support him. Slowly and more patiently than he thought he could be, the bionic fed the sugar water to Obi-Wan. The dehydrated young man wanted to drink it quickly but Kura controlled the intake, trying to keep him from pouring it all over himself or choking himself on it.

The cup emptied, Kura gently placed Obi-Wan back down on the bed, again placing him on his side…just in case. He dampened one of the cloths and washed the apprentice's face. The dull blue eyes looked up at the metal man. Such a nice man. So good to me. "Thank you Kura," he mumbled.

The bionic looked down at the pallid, damp face looking back up at him. "You're welcome Obi-Wan." Now, now! None of that! Where did that come from anyway? Come Ruka…remember who this is after all! Too much time spent in close company with him. I must talk to those creatures now. I need a little bit of time away from him.

A too familiar sound alerted Kura. Pulling Obi-Wan to the side of the bed, he also tried to get the bucket in place…but he missed. The apprentice didn't though. The stream of vomit landed on Kura's hand.

"Damn!" he yelled as he tried to reposition the bucket to catch what he could. At least he'd kept Obi-Wan from messing up the bed again. All he'd have to do would be mop the floor…and clean himself up.

"Sorry," Obi-Wan mumbled.

The metal man took a deep breath. "It's all right," he tried to keep his voice calm. "You couldn't help it." He picked up the bucket and headed for the door. "Damn! Forgot it was locked. Hey!" He banged on the door.

"What do you want?"

"I need to clean up in here. Open the door."

"Not until morning."

"What! I've got to clean up in here!"

"Do the best you can. Haas says prisoners to be locked up until morning."

Kura actually thought the top of his metal head was about to pop off. He shook with rage. At first, he thought of leaving the mess until morning, but the odor was too much for him. Looking around for what he could use, the only things available to him were the sheets. He grabbed one and cleaned his hand off. Then he began to wipe up the vomit from the floor. One long, connected, continuous curse issued from his mouth while he worked. And he still had to worry about what to do with Obi-Wan needing to use the bathroom while they were locked in for the night. He looked at the bucket and pulled it up to the bedside.

Some time later, he had some semblance of order back to the room. And he was still faced with getting liquid back into Obi-Wan. He was still hot with fever. There was no choice but to try again. Kura had to replace the fluid he was losing.

"Obi-Wan…come on. We have to try again. Let's drink this."

"No," the apprentice pushed the cup away. "Sick."

"Yes…I know. That's why you need to drink this." But if even the sick young man felt too ill to try it…maybe he ought to hold off Kura thought. Wait just a few minutes and let his stomach settle some more. Even with an enhanced bionic body, it was still controlled by a very much flesh control mechanism…his brain. And even though he didn't often get physically tired, Kura did get mentally tired. He stayed where he was, sitting on the bed with Obi-Wan's head in his lap. He had wanted to get some sleep…but he had to stay awake until he made sure Obi-Wan would be all right for the night.

Obi-Wan rather enjoyed the coolness of the metal to his hot body. So good to me. So good.

Kura woke with a start. He had fallen asleep. Looking down, he was at first surprised to see the apprentice until he remembered the events of earlier. "Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan. Do you think you can take some of this now? Come on. You have to." There was no resistance this time. The apprentice took the solution readily.

Kura placed him back on the bed, on his side, near the edge, the bucket in place. Then he sat back to watch. This time it seemed as if Obi-Wan weren't going to get sick, but Kura made sure he stayed awake long enough to be certain. The apprentice fell into a deep sleep. Finally, the bionic was satisfied that the Jedi was not going to be sick. He moved him back from the edge of the bed. Then he sat in the chair and lay a hand on the apprentice so he could detect any movement. Soon he was sound asleep.

Kura was awake immediately. The loud sounds left little choice. The door opened and one of the big furry creatures stomped in. He slapped down a tray on the table. "There's the leftovers from breakfast. You'll have to make it do for both of you." Then he left.

"Dolt," the metal man whispered under his breath. "You just demonstrated your level of intelligence. I'm sure Obi-Wan would keep this down long enough just to reverse direction."

First he took Obi-Wan to the bathroom. That was a necessity. Putting if off…Kura didn't even want to entertain that thought. Once he returned the apprentice to his bed, the bionic decided to tend to himself first before he had to face the unpleasant details of his morning and risk losing his appetite.

He looked over the uncertain victuals. What did these creatures eat anyway? He had no idea. Still…this would be the only food he would get. So Kura sat down and began picking at it. Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as it looked. Maybe it was better that he didn't know what it was. He ate hungrily.

Then the bionic checked on his patient. His temperature was about the same. But at least it had not gone up. That was some comfort. He would give Obi-Wan his breakfast before he mopped the sticky floor in case there was another accident. He did not want to do two cleanups. He poured some of the solution into the cup.

"Obi-Wan. Come on wake up. Time for breakfast. You feel up to it? You've had a long night without fluid. Come on." He gently lifted the apprentice and leaned him against his metal body.

"Feels good," Obi-Wan murmured. He readily drank from the cup, trying to help Kura.

"Not so fast. Take it slowly. There's plenty of it. You can have all you want. You need lots of liquid right now." He realized he was mostly talking to himself. Obi-Wan was too sick to take in all he was saying. Still he thought the gentle tone he was talking in might be comforting to the padawan.

Settling him back on the bed, Kura pulled the blankets back up over the apprentice. He put him in his "safe" position…on his side and near the edge of the bed. The bionic carefully placed the bucket. Then he bathed the apprentice's face. Obi-Wan managed a small smile. For a metal contraption, Kura was gentle in his ministrations.

When he was sufficiently satisfied that the apprentice was not going to be sick Kura took the sheet and the bucket to the bathroom. He had forgotten about the other sheet and was furious to see someone had thrown it in the floor. It was his own fault he told himself. What else could he expect from these beasts? He put both sheets in to soak…with a reminder to come back and rinse them out. The metal man emptied the bucket and rinsed it. Then he better cleaned his sticky hand. Lastly he made a very regularly scheduled bathroom visit with Obi-Wan.

Kura crossed the hallway. Jinant was back on guard duty this morning. This might be the time to try to strike up a conversation.

"Excuse me. I know it's not my concern, but may I ask what it is you want the Jedi for? You said you would be a hero if you brought him back."

"Is he better this morning?" Jinant deflected the question.

"Not really. Look at him. He's as sick as he was yesterday. I'd better get him back in bed."

Out of curiosity, Jinant followed. "Will he get better?"

"I'm doing all I can for him. The most important thing right now is trying to keep liquid in him. He keeps vomiting it up. And he has a high fever. If he starts keeping it down, he should start improving. Did you come to see him?"

"What do I want to see him for?"

"I just thought you might want to see for yourself in case your boss asks."

"He's not my boss! We are in this together."

"I'm sorry. I don't know how you work together. He seems to be in charge."

Jinant thought about that…and he didn't like it. He needed to do more to seem to be in charge. And…this would be his chance…to know more about the Jedi than Haas. "I would like to know about the Jedi."

The bionic dampened a cloth and began to wipe his warm face with it. "He's pretty sick. Is there anything I can do to help…in case the Jedi doesn't get better?" He filled the cup and moved into position to continue hydrating the padawan. In his level of dehydration, the liquid intake now would have to be almost constant…or it could be fatal.

The big brown fur ball thought for a moment. He had not considered what they would do if the Jedi did die…other than get rid of his body. But that didn't help solve the problem that they had kidnapped the Jedi for in the first place. "You seem wise."

"I have been told that."

Jinant paused. "Just a minute." He hurried out. Kura wondered what was up…but stuck to his task.

In a minute the creature returned with another chair. "We want the Jedi to fight with us against the invaders."

"Invaders? Jedi don't attack. They only use their ability to defend."

"Yes! Defend us against the invaders. They come to our land and won't leave. We have killed many," he said proudly. "We don't take prisoners. We kill all invaders. If they are dead, they won't be back to invade again…or to sire other invaders."

Kura smiled to himself at the logic of that. "I understand that. But the Jedi will not. The Jedi seek to solve things peacefully first. They only fight when they have to."

"I don't like that idea. Talking doesn't solve our problem. Getting rid of the enemy solves the problem."

"I understand that, but that isn't the way the Jedi work. They want to talk not fight. Uh…excuse me, could you hand me that container on the table. Thank you." He poured more of the sugar water into the cup.

"That doesn't work. They always come back." Jinant watched every move Kura was making.

"There are ways to get rid of them without fighting."

Jinant's brow creased. "How?"

"Well…look at the Jedi here. He's so sick he could die without all this attention I'm giving him. What if the invaders were this sick…and it spread among their whole land. They would not be able to take care of each other…and they could die." If the metal face could register emotion, there would be a huge grin. This was Kura's area of specialty…and he was glad to be back into it."

Jinant thought about that. "The sickness could kill them and we wouldn't have to fight and die."

"That's right! See it's simple. And you don't have to worry about kidnapping anyone to help you. Uh oh!" Kura yelped as he tried to turn Obi-Wan to the bucket. He didn't quite make it…but he was becoming satisfied with getting it on the floor and not on the bed. Once he made sure Obi-Wan wasn't going to bring anything else up, the bionic gently lifted the padawan. "Excuse me. I probably should take him to the bathroom now. It's been a bit."

Jinant was ill and left behind the metal man.

"Don't you want to finish our talk?"

"Later," was all Jinant said as he walked out.

Kura chuckled to himself as he went into the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" Haas growled. "You're supposed to be watching the prisoners."

"I know what I'm doing," Jinant replied. "What are you doing? Why are we stopping?"

"We have to stop. We can't fix the engine. We need new parts," Haas explained.

"Are you sure?" Jinant said suspiciously. "We just had some new parts put in before you left last time."

"Those were different parts. Another part of the engine is broken. You don't know about engines. Just go back to the prisoners and I'll take care of this." Haas turned his back on the creature, which infuriated him.

Don't know about engines! That's not what you thought when you asked me to help you before. "I have a voice in this," Jinant declared. "You are not leader."

"Oh," Haas laughed as he turned back. "And what is your vote? To keep going until the engine burns up? And then what will we do? What will your voice do for us then?"

"That's not the point. The point is that you do not ask me what I think."

"All right," Haas snarled as he put his hairy fists on his hips. "What do you think?"

Jinant hesitated before he answered. He wanted a different way to say it…but there was no other way. "I think we should stop at the nearest planet and get the parts."

"Thank you for your wise advice. I don't know what I would do without you."

Jinant grabbed his elbow. "You will not laugh at me again. I do have a voice in what we do. And you will ask me what I think next time."

Haas' first instinct was to break Jinant's long nose. But he had to get ready to land and didn't have time to fight it out with him. Later. Later you will pay. He just snarled and walked away.

Jinant walked slowly back to his position of watching over their prisoners. The metal man's words ran through his head. A way to settle the dispute without fighting. But if he suggested that to Haas…he would think less of Jinant for not wanting to fight. However, Jinant was beginning to wonder if a fighter was always a good leader. He still wasn't ready to bring this up to Haas…especially right now. He would have to think about it some more. Maybe he could talk to the metal man again. He must be careful though. The metal man was persuasive. Jinant didn't want to bring up the man's idea if he would look like a fool for it.

After he returned Obi-Wan to his bed, Kura quickly rinsed the two sheets and tried to hang them as best he could in the small space. He decided it would do no good to ask for a place to hang them properly. The beasts wanted Obi-Wan well…but didn't seem interested in cooperating to achieve that. Then he mopped the floor and went to empty the bucket.

The metal man then returned to Obi-Wan's bedside. He had to get the fluid flow going again. He was glad now he'd made up such a big supply of the solution in the beginning. He grabbed the cup and one of the solution containers. Kura resumed his position with the padawan resting back against him and began slowly trickling fluid down his throat again. He seemed to resist it at first, but then settled down.

"It's all right Obi-Wan. Just you and me," he said in a quiet voice. He was almost becoming indifferent to the grueling and unclean job. "If I could take you with me I would. You still could be helpful to me. I already have your trust. But if you can't walk…then when I go, I go alone. And I'm still going to come back and look you up. I want to know if you survive this. Probably not without me. These beasts wouldn't know what to do. And they probably wouldn't want to do what I'm doing. If you do survive this…I'm going to get you myself," he said in a very quiet and gentle voice. The apprentice most likely had no idea what he was saying in his current level of consciousness. And even if he did, Kura was sure he could convince him later that he was imagining it in his delirium.

It was a mind-numbing, patience-stealing job. Still the bionic went about it as if his life depended on it…because he was sure it did. Except for cleaning up and shuttling the apprentice to the bathroom, Kura was now constantly perched on the bed, trickling the solution down Obi-Wan's throat.

He was uncertain how long it had been since Jinant left. The sameness of what he was doing made him lose track of time. Kura had felt a shudder pass through the ship and assumed they had landed. He laid the apprentice down on the bed and went to the door. It was a different guard than Jinant.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Just wondering what that noise was. Did we hit something?" He knew…but tried to play innocent for information.

"We landed. Now get back in there."

Kura almost had the door closed when he heard a familiar voice. "I'll take over now," Jinant called out. The bionic closed the door and was almost to the bed when the door opened behind him.

"Can we talk some more?" the big furry creature said.

But Kura couldn't answer. He was busy trying to aim Obi-Wan at his bedside bucket. He was more successful…mostly, this time. The Gorinion looked a lighter shade of brown.

"Are you all right," the metal man asked him as he was busy cleaning Obi-Wan's face.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." He pulled a chair away from the bed and sat down.

Kura was glad this time that his metal face didn't show emotion. Only he knew the big smile that would have revealed his joy over the beast's reaction. "I'll talk with you in just a moment. I'd better take him to the bathroom." He couldn't read the brown fuzzy face, but he was sure that was a look of distaste.

After a couple of minutes, Kura was back. He laid the apprentice on the bed and then got his supplies. He got himself back into position on the bed with Obi-Wan leaning on him and readied himself to restart the flow.

"Do you have to keep doing that all the time?" Jinant asked in genuine curiosity.

"Yes. I do. He's so dehydrated between the fever and the vomiting that if I don't keep putting liquid into him, he may die."

"I have considered your words."

Kura said nothing but just glanced up at the brown creature.

Jinant was still a little uncertain about this idea. As a warrior race, they had always settled everything by fighting. It had never even occurred to him that there was another way. "Do you know for certain this will kill the invaders?"

Kura pushed Obi-Wan up so Jinant could clearly see the pale, drawn and sweaty face. "Does this look like the face of a healthy person?"

"But how would we get something that will make them sick? And how would we get it to them?"

Kura repositioned himself and the apprentice and continued feeding him as he talked. "Well, here's your source right here. Obi-Wan has plenty of germs to share, don't you?"

The furry creature sat forward. "How can we get it from him to the invaders?"

"There are lots of ways. Hmm…I suppose the direct introduction of the sickness would be the fastest…but it's not practical. If I had something to swab his throat with and a way to store it…. But there's nothing like that around here." Kura tried not to let humor creep into his voice. From Jinant's prior reactions he knew what he was about to suggest would be very…distasteful to the beast. That's why he found it so amusing. The big brutes thought their strength was the answer to everything. That's because they had not encountered a being of Kura's genius yet. "All you have to do is contaminate their water supply. Do you know where they get their drinking water from?"

"Yes. We have invaded them also. We know they area where they live."

"Then it's simple. All you have to do is dump…ah, bodily fluids from the Jedi into their water. When they drink…they are infected. You have to do no more. It will affect everyone who drinks the water. It will make them all sick, young and old. No more invaders, no more future invaders."

Jinant sat quietly as he thought. Kura looked down again to check on Obi-Wan. He replaced the damp cloth that had slipped from his forehead and renewed his slow trickle feeding. The thought of no more invaders sounded appealing to Jinant. No more war. But he wasn't quite sure he understood. "Bodily fluids?"

Kura cleared his throat. "I will make it plain for you my friend."

By the end of the day, Kura was truly tired. He had counseled Jinant, cleaned up after Obi-Wan several times, made multiple trips to the bathroom with the apprentice and spend the largest part of his day feeding him. He had managed to find out a little information from Jinant. Haas had procured the parts he needed…but the self-proclaimed engine expert had been unable to make the repairs and had to find someone to do the repair work. That was something his rival noted with great satisfaction and made sure it was known around the ship. It increased his confidence that Haas wasn't the sole leader of the group. He wasn't as smart as he tried to make everyone think. Kura was glad to hear that as well. He could communicate with Jinant, so he was willing to see him gain in stature with the Gorinions.

Kura stayed where he was on the bed with Obi-Wan's head resting in his lap. It was the only way he would know for sure if the apprentice became sick during the night. He was so tired he had no doubt he could go to sleep sitting up. And his level of exhaustion was part of the reason he stayed with Obi-Wan. He was afraid if the padawan needed him during the night, he might be so deeply asleep that he wouldn't know Obi-Wan needed help. This way, with the sensors in his metal skin, even small movements would alert him.

Kura and Obi-Wan both were able to have several short stretches of sleep during the night. Not the long uninterrupted sleep Kura would have preferred, but he wasn't going to complain. At least he'd gotten some sleep.

When the door unlocked, Kura pulled the apprentice from the bed and took him to the bathroom. He checked on the sheets, which were drying slowly. The bionic repositioned them and sniffed them to see if they were mildewing. There was little he could do about it.

Slowly and carefully, the metal man half carried the semiconscious apprentice back to his bed. There was breakfast leftovers waiting on him when he got back. Kura settled Obi-Wan into the bed and sat to have his breakfast before he started feeding Obi-Wan again. Just when he opened his mouth to take the first bite, the familiar sound of retching reached his very sensitive ears. "Oh no!"

Qui-Gon Jinn stood and watched the passengers walking down the ramp from Galactic Transport flight number 4774. He was going to be glad to see Obi-Wan. The master had missed the company of one who was like son to him. And he was eager to congratulate his padawan on the job he'd done on Iochar. Qui-Gon could imagine the way the young man's eyes would light up when he heard the high praise that his master thought he deserved. It had been a big responsibility and it was already being spoken of in glowing terms among the council members. The apprentice had shown much wisdom in his simple approach to settling who would sign the treaty first. Something the older more experienced knights probably would not have thought of. Qui-Gon beamed with pride when he heard the admiration in their voices over the apprentice's handling of the situation.

Finally the trickle of beings deboarding stopped and yet there was no sign of Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon folded his arms and placed his hands in the sleeves of his robe. No doubt, the apprentice was just slow. Either he had characteristically waited until the last minute to get his things together or he was wrapping up some conversation he'd become involved in. The Jedi master stood and focused on being patient. Several minutes later the crew of the liner began leaving. Qui-Gon suddenly stood up straight and tall. At once he stepped out of the terminal building and approached the crew.

"Excuse me. Have all the passengers left the craft?"

"Yes sir. That's why we are leaving. Can't leave until they all do," the captain replied. "Is something wrong?"

"My apprentice was supposed to be on this flight. It is flight 4774 isn't it?"

"Yes sir it is." He turned to one of the stewardesses. "You have the passenger manifest?" She handed it to him. "What's his name?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Yes, he was supposed to be on our ship. You're sure you didn't just miss him?"

"Quite certain."

The captain glanced at the list once more for the cabin number. He told the rest of his crew, "Go on ahead. I'll make sure he isn't on board." Qui-Gon started to follow him. "I'm sorry sir, but you're not allowed…." He hesitated, and then taking the master's appearance in he relented. "Since you are a Jedi, I suppose it will be all right."

The two men boarded and the captain led the way to the cabin. He inserted his master keycard into the lock and tapped in a code. The door slid to the side with a soft swish and the pair stepped in.

The bed coverings were thrown to one side, which wasn't so unusual. Since the liners made short hops, each passenger was basically in charge of his own room and the room was cleaned up after being vacated. Qui-Gon stepped further into the room, looking for any signs that might indicate that his padawan had been in this room…or possibly taken from the room. In the small space it didn't take long to find what he was searching for…Obi-Wan's travel bag was in the floor next to the bed. The Jedi picked it up but the captain took it from him. "I'm sorry, but I don't yet know who this belongs to. You understand." He lifted the tag attached to the handle and read the name out, "Obi-Wan Kenobi." Then he handed it to the tall man.

Qui-Gon set it down on the bed and opened it. He really had no idea other than clothes what else Obi-Wan would have taken…no idea what might help him know if his apprentice had left willingly or in a hurry. He gingerly dug through the padawan's belongings…and his hand felt a hard object. Digging down to it, Qui-Gon pulled out the cup he had given to Obi-Wan. He held it up and looked at it. Somehow, he got a feeling of relief that the object was still in one piece. Gently he placed it back in the clothes it had been padded in and closed the bag. A feeling of foreboding washed over him.

The captain interrupted his musings. "Let's go inside. I'll have them page him at the counter and we can check passenger information on the computer. Perhaps he had to change flights for some reason. If something urgent came up he may have had to leave in a hurry. Or perhaps he missed reboarding at one of the layovers.

The Jedi master was certain that was not the case. If his apprentice had known he wouldn't be arriving on this flight, he would have communicated that information to the temple…unless he was unable to. However, he was not going to argue the fact with the captain. He would allow the records to speak for themselves. He walked along silently with the captain to the Galactic Transports counter.

"Hello Captain," the counter attendant beamed. "Good flight?"

"Yes thank you. Could you help me out? A misplaced passenger," he tried to keep the atmosphere light. "First put out a page on the PA for Obi-Wan Kenobi."

She turned and pressed a button behind the counter and then spoke into a microphone, "Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, please report to the Galactic Transports Counter. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, please report to the Galactic Transports Counter." After replacing the mike, she turned back to the captain.

"Pull up the info for flight 4774 and connecting flights." He stepped around to look over her shoulder. "Mr. Kenobi apparently didn't get off the liner. We want to see if he missed a connection or rebooked on another flight." He said nothing as the attendant tapped keys and studied information presented to her. She tapped a few more keys and studied the monitor. After a couple of minutes of this, she pointed to the screen. "On Baat he checked in…and boarded. The only other stop was on Kalar and…he checked in but did not reboard after the layover."

"What?" Qui-Gon said in disbelief. Then he considered, "Did he book passage on another flight?"

The attendant turned back to her computer and played the keys again. In a minute or so, she had the answer, "Not on a Galactic Transports craft."

While the Jedi master pondered that, the attendant went back to check something that had caught her attention. "Excuse me sir, do you know Kura Sivru?"

"No," he replied in puzzlement at the question. "Why?"

"Because he also checked in on Kalar but did not reboard. I was just wondering if there was a connection."

"I'm not sure. I don't know him…but I'm not sure whether Obi-Wan does or not. May I see the list of passengers on the flight?"

"I'm sorry sir…" she began but the captain cut her off.

"He's a Jedi. It will be all right."

The attendant looked uncertainly at the captain and slowly handed over the list to the master. He read the list beginning with the ones who were already on the flight or boarded on Iochar where his apprentice did. Qui-Gon wasn't quite certain what he was looking for. But this was a starting place. Perhaps a malcontent from the treaty signing might have followed Obi-Wan. Attacking a Jedi wouldn't be wise…but the warring nations seemed not to consider such things…that had become clear in their negotiations. Expediency rather than wisdom ruled their decisions.

He read each name, forcing himself not to hurry. One of the names caught his attention for a second and then he continued. However after reading a couple more names he went back up and read the name again. Haas Kahira. He knew that name. "What can you tell me about this passenger?" He asked the attendant. She still seemed hesitant.

"It's all right," the captain repeated. "He has the authority."

The attendant turned to her computer and called up the information she had on Haas Kahira. "His destination was Kalar. He is a Gorinion. He lists Orino as his home planet."

Qui-Gon didn't hear anything else she said. His memory was firing. It was hard to forget his encounter with the big brown furry creature. Very hard. Haas had attacked him. He interrupted the attendant. "What about Kura Sivru? What can you tell me about him?"

This time she didn't hesitate but called up the information at once. "Mr. Sivru is a resident of Coruscant. He was on a trip for his company who paid his passage. He works for Gusein Enterprises. I don't know if it makes a difference or not but he is a bionic."

"A bionic," Qui-Gon repeated. He wondered if that made a difference in why Mr. Sivru had apparently gone missing as well. "Thank you. Will you inform your company of this and let them know that Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn is investigating in case I have to come back for more information?"

"Of course," the captain answered.

The tall master turned and hurried away from the counter. The first thing he did was to seek out a public communication booth so he could contact Gusein Enterprises. He had to find out if there was a connection between this bionic and his padawan. Many frustrating minutes later he finally dug through the bureaucracy enough to find someone who not only would talk to him but also had information useful to him.

"I was getting worried about him myself Master Jinn. I had a speeder at the spaceport to meet him and the driver has informed me that Kura didn't get off the liner. Do you know where he is? Is he all right?"

"Frankly I know very little right now. I wish I could put your mind at ease, but I can't. However, I am investigating this and I will let you know as soon as I find out something."

As he sped back to the Jedi temple, the master put the known information together. Prominent in his mind was the Gorinion, Haas Kahira. He had been most insistent at the time that Qui-Gon, a Jedi, accompany him back to his home planet to help settle some dispute. The Jedi had tried to refer him to the council since he was on an assigned mission at the time but the brown fur ball had gotten upset…upset enough to attack the Jedi outside his room the next day. Kahira had insisted a Jedi go with him…a Jedi.

It was thin Qui-Gon knew…but it was all he had. That and a feeling that this was right. He trusted his link with the living Force and was sure of its leading. Convincing the Jedi council that he was right might be another thing though.

Almost back the temple, Qui-Gon activated his comlink and put in a request to speak with Master Yoda. As usual the diminutive councilor was busy and put the Jedi off. Qui-Gon suspected as much, which is why he called before he got to the temple.

Once he returned the speeder, the tall Jedi visited the landing bay to request a transport be made ready for him to leave as soon as he got permission.

"But Master Qui-Gon, I have to have permission to even get one prepared," the officer of the deck replied.

"I understand that. However, you can trust me on this one. I know that Master Yoda will give me that permission." Qui-Gon was basing that on the feeling he had from the Force, not on his certainty of Yoda. The small Jedi was often quite unpredictable, even as long as Qui-Gon had known him. He did not wait on an answer from the OD but turned and walked away.

The officer scratched his head and tried to decide what to do. He knew Master Qui-Gon's reputation, so he thought that perhaps he would turn out to be right. Then he stopped to consider that Qui-Gon was also deemed a maverick. A maverick who still turned out to be right a large percent of time. "Hey, Shay! Get number seven ready to go."

The Jedi council was not in session. That was why Qui-Gon decided to speak directly with Master Yoda. Now he sat in a large chair outside the councilor's office, trying to keep himself calm and centered while he waited until the little green master had time to speak with him.

The master was grateful to be able to lose himself in the peace and warmth of the Force. Not only did it help calm him it also helped him forget about time. When he was immersed in the energy field that flowed around him, there was no time. It lost all meaning. And before he knew it, the receptionist was calling to him. "Master Qui-Gon, Master Yoda will see you now."

He drew his large frame up from the chair and walked to the half open door. The ajar door was an invitation to enter. Still, Qui-Gon knocked and waited before he went in.

"Enter."

Qui-Gon walked in and bowed low. "My Master."

"Disturbed you are." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes Master."

"Sit you down. Tell me you will what disturbs you."

Qui-Gon sat down and unfolded the events of the morning, adding the information that he had gleaned from the Galactic Transports worker. The small Jedi listened attentively. He rubbed his lip with his finger now and again. His pointed ears bobbed and waggled as he listened. Occasionally he would punctuate Qui-Gon's narrative with a hummed, "Hmm."

When at last the Jedi was finished with his tale, Yoda sat back and closed his eyes. For many long minutes, he said nothing. Qui-Gon had to quit watching and closed his eyes as well, seeking the calm he had found earlier. Then at last he opened his eyes. "To Orino you wish to go."

"Yes my Master. Obi-Wan would have notified us if he was going to be late or if something was wrong…if he were able. The Gorinion was insistent that the Jedi help him. I think it is a distinct possibility that Kahira has taken Obi-Wan to Orino."

"Know you why Mr. Sivru would be taken?"

"No Master Yoda. As far as I know, Obi-Wan doesn't know him. Perhaps Kahira was able to find out something that Mr. Sivru knew or has that would help him."

"Look for him also you will?"

"Yes Master. If Obi-Wan is an unwilling passenger then it seems likely Mr. Sivru is as well. I will look for them both. I feel this is the right thing to do."

Yoda regarded him with his big but half-closed eyes. "Feel it I do as well. May the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon pushed himself up from the chair and bowed. "Thank you my Master."

"Number seven is ready for you Master Qui-Gon," the young man grinned as the Jedi stepped into the bay area.

"Told you I did," he grinned as he hurried to the small transport.

Kura was beginning another day of nursing Obi-Wan. He suddenly found a more willing…if not completely willing partner. Jinant now had reason to be interested in the apprentice's state of health. Very reluctantly he had helped Kura clean up where Obi-Wan had vomited earlier.

"Bodily fluids?" the big brown creature looked at the mess.

"Bodily fluids…just reeking in germs. It will make then sick as…well, sick as Obi-Wan."

Jinant looked hesitant but helped anyway. By the time the clean up was finished, he was looking a lighter shade of brown and Kura was certain he was about to add to the volume of bodily fluids in the bucket.

The door to the small cabin opened and Haas stuck his head in. He saw Jinant…and what he had. "What are you doing?" he said in disgust. "I thought that was his job."

"I have to tell you my idea Haas," Jinant said as he approached his relative.

"Tell me after you get rid of that." Haas turned quickly away and left.

Jinant looked at Kura and then hurried out.

When the door closed, the bionic broke into laughter. He got himself back into position to again take up the fluid trickle into the semiconscious padawan. "Oh Obi-Wan if you only knew what you were missing. Of course, if you knew it wouldn't be happening. Maybe I might get some pleasure out of your sickness anyway."

"This is a good idea!" Haas cried. "It will make them sick like the Jedi?"

"That is what the metal man says."

"Then we won't have to fight them. They can't fight us. And our land will be our own again! We will triumph and we will be free." Haas paced as he thought back over the idea. "The metal man is smart. You will get a couple of men to help him take care of the Jedi." Jinant looked surprised. "Now we have reason to clean up after him. Go!"

The big furry creature hurried out.

"Yes…he is smart. We still need the Jedi…but just awhile longer. Then we can let him and the metal man go. When we get to Orino, we will put them on an outgoing ship…to get rid of them. That way they won't be found in our hands. And our problem will be solved. Yes…I like the idea." Especially he liked it because he wouldn't be directly involved in the gory details. He would be overseer and would be a hero to his people.

"No! No!" Kura scolded. "He's unconscious. You can't pour that much down his throat or he will choke on it. It has to be a very small trickle. Instinctively he will swallow…like you swallow your saliva when you are asleep. When he is awake he can take more. You must be careful." Kura watched the Gorinion as he tried again. "Yes. That's right. Just a very small amount then wait…now a little more. That's it." He could hardly believe that he was getting help…willing help to take care of Obi-Wan now.

Inside he was almost delirious with delight. The fools were going to go back and kill their neighbors willingly and happily…with his idea. They were helping him take care of the apprentice…even cleaning up after him. Too bad that his vomiting was less now…now that he actually had help. Yes, now that Obi-Wan seemed to be improving they finally were helping him. Oh well…at least he was getting a break. And they were treating him with the respect they should have in the beginning. Kura had been confident once they were properly exposed to his great genius they would gladly acknowledge it.

One more ironic thing was that if the Gorinions had taken Obi-Wan back with them, he might actually have been able to negotiate a peace settlement between them and the invaders. But Kura had delivered a blow to the Jedi's way of peace with his nefarious plan. He chuckled to himself. If he couldn't take personal revenge on a particular Jedi right now…it would do to undermine the work of the Jedi.

Once he was convinced that the big furry creatures would be able to tend the apprentice without harming him…which took half a day of instruction mostly of how to administer the sugar water solution. The big gruff creatures didn't seem to have a concept of "little" or "gentle". But finally the bionic thought that maybe they could handle it. He beat a retreat to Haas' cabin, at the Gorinion's invitation, to get a proper nap. It didn't take him long to get to sleep. Caring for the Jedi single handedly for so long had exhausted him. But he fell asleep with an evilly happy thought on his mind.

Qui-Gon was racing toward the planet of Orino. Because the Gorinion had assaulted the Jedi before, he now had a record. It had been easily accessible to the master and he knew just where on Orino to look for Kahira. So, it was his intention to land at the spaceport nearest his town and begin his search for the Gorinion…and Obi-Wan. He hoped his apprentice was all right.

At the time that Yoda had recalled him to the temple and the Jedi had been forced to leave his padawan behind to finish a touchy mission, Qui-Gon had been annoyed. He found that feeling returning to him now. If he had stayed with Obi-Wan, not only would he not have been forced into the very uncomfortable situation with the treaty signing, but this wouldn't have happened either. The apprentice knew nothing of Kahira, but Qui-Gon would have known him at once. The master pushed the feelings away. It would not help him in what he had to do now if he let himself be sidetracked by feelings about things that couldn't be undone. As his transport rushed through hyperspace, he tried to settle himself and be sure of his center. It was all he could do until he got to Orino. He refused to let himself recalculate the remaining travel time. Instead he closed his eyes and slipped into meditation.

Kura was enjoying his day off. Now and again, he would check in with the furry creatures to make sure they were tending the apprentice in the correct way. They really seemed to have caught on to it quickly. The right motivation he guessed. Give them a reason and even this rough lot could learn…especially with such a good teacher.

Obi-Wan had made some improvement this day. His vomiting seemed to have almost stopped. His temperature was down slightly. Kura congratulated himself on that. He knew it was all the work he had put into the apprentice's care over the last days that led to that. These brutes had not made that much difference in one day. Whatever was wrong with Obi-Wan seemed to have done its worst and was now about to reverse he guessed. He didn't tell the Gorinions that though! They had no idea how sick Obi-Wan had been or that his symptoms were different. And he was not about to let them know…not while they were so willing to tend the Jedi. It was just too bad for them if he got better.

Kura wasn't sure now which he wanted to see…the apprentice suffering, or these beasts tending him after they had forced him to do it for so long. He still had need of Obi-Wan he reminded himself. And these creatures had mistreated the bionic in the most humiliating ways. Let them clean up the Jedi for awhile…especially since he was getting better and they were tending him for Kura's reasons instead of their own.

Kura also used his free time to goad Jinant on in his desire to get rid of the invaders. Too bad you're so dense. I could use you. You would be easily manipulated. However, others would find you easy to manipulate as well. There would be no loyalty. I couldn't depend on you. That has been a mistake for me in the past. The ones I chose to help me were simple to control…but they were too simple. Unfortunately, that's the nature of it. Low intelligence brings ease of control. Wiser beings will not allow themselves to be used. Ah…Kura what will you do? But that problem can wait until later. I still have to get out of here.

That led to the other thing the bionic was using his new freedom for, to find out exactly where this ship was heading…and to try to find out what Haas' plans were for he and the Jedi now that they didn't seem to be necessary anymore.

"I don't care where you go," Haas waved his hand at the metal man. "When we get home you can go…and take the Jedi with you."

"But…when will that be? We've been traveling for days and I have no idea where we are?" Kura tried to sound reasonable and not let his impatience rule.

"Don't worry my metal friend. You have helped us much. When we get to Orino, I will help you get on a ship to go wherever you need to go. My relatives can take you back to Kalar where we took you off the ship."

"No," the bionic said quicker than he intended. Anything but that! "I mean…I'm sure you will be quite busy when you get back. You have a lot of work to do. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you when you are at the edge of your great triumph."

Haas growled out a laugh. "You are a good man. Better than I thought. Yes…we will be busy. No matter. My influence in my land is great. I will find a pilot to bring you back to Kalar." He paused. "Do you want the Jedi to go with you? You two are friends, yes?"

"Ah…yes. Good friends. I have been much concerned about Obi-Wan. I would like to take him with me…and continue to take care of him. I must get him well and get him home."

"You are a good friend. To us also. We must find a way to thank you. A feast in your honor!"

"Uh…no. No…that's not necessary. Please." Please don't! I don't want to be delayed any more getting away from here! "That's very kind of you but remember you have much work to do. I don't want anything to interfere with that. You don't have to thank me. Your friendship…and transportation back is sufficient thanks."

The brown fur ball slapped the metal back with a laugh. "Perhaps I can talk you into staying with us! I like that idea. You are smart and we could use your help."

"No! I mean…you are a wise leader. You need no one else to advise you. I just gave you a new idea…a new way to think. You can learn from it and you will come up with your own new ideas. That way your people will look up to you more as a leader. You don't want them to think someone else is telling you what to do."

"You are right. I knew you were smart. Yes, you must go away. The Gorinions will be led by a Gorinion." Haas considered the metal figure before him. "Are you sure there's nothing more I can do to thank you? You have helped me a lot."

"No. There is nothing more. Your friendship is thanks enough." Please don't thank me any more!

Qui-Gon noted with great relief that he would be landing on Orino in less than a day now. He had only been traveling for about a day and a half…but it seemed he had been in the small transport for much longer. Part of the reason for that was that he had been spending a great deal of time in meditation. There was little for him to do during the trip except check the instruments…and wait. During the waiting, worry threatened to eat away at him.

To stave off the anxiety, the Jedi master chose to spend his time in communion with the Force instead of focusing on negatives. However relaxing and peaceful the meditation was though it did cause him to lose perspective on time. Much time could pass while he was in trance…or little time. Unless he computed it, Qui-Gon was never sure how long he spent in meditation. It was something to be experienced and reveled in…not something to quantify or measure. Thus, his idea of the journey was distorted by the periods in a different reality.

The meditation was restoring to the Jedi master and he found he didn't need as much sleep as usual. Also, being confined to the small transport, he was expending little physical energy. So, there was little need for rest on that count. Instead, the Jedi took short but more frequent naps. This also disrupted his perception of time. Qui-Gon's daily routine was being interfered with.

He recognized both of these facts and tried to put the entire issue out of his mind. It was a distraction. To search for Obi-Wan he would need every resource available to him…especially his most important one, the Force. It was the leading of the Force that was taking him to Orino. Reminding himself of that also demonstrated to him how important it would be for him to be centered and grounded in the Force.

So went the cycle of his thoughts. From the Force to worry, only to be brought back to the Force. This was nothing new to him however. It was something he faced every time there was a problem to be dealt with. Qui-Gon had had much practice in dealing with the cycle. As long as he was always able to come back to center on the Force, he didn't let the struggle bother him. It was only when he had trouble getting back to his source that he knew his worry had become more than just a distraction.

A quick check of the ship indicated that everything was still operating within acceptable and expected limits. Satisfied with the health of the ship, the master sat back in the padded acceleration seat and closed his eyes. He slowly breathed in and out deeply and pulled the Force around him like a warm and comfortable robe, delighting in the familiar and soothing sensation. Yes…this was where he needed his attention right now. I'm almost there Padawan. Just a little longer.

Back on the Gorinions' ship, Obi-Wan mumbled, "Master…Master…"

Jinant looked up at Kura questioningly.

"Don't worry about it. His fever is still up. He's probably still just delirious." Kura put a hand on the apprentice's head to check his temperature. He was surprised to find it had come down. A fact he would keep to himself.

"Who is 'Master'?"

"Just his teacher, that's all."

"Is this someone who will come looking for him? We are in enough trouble taking a Jedi. If we can send you both back before anyone comes looking…"

The bionic interrupted, "Don't worry about it. Even if someone were going to come looking for him, how would they know where to look?" Kura knew that if Obi-Wan didn't show up at the temple, someone…most likely Qui-Gon Jinn would come looking for him. However, he didn't want to tell these beasts that. He was still trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. If that meant relying on a Jedi…even Jinn, then he would do it…for now.

"Yes, you are right I guess," Jinant considered then turned back to the apprentice's care.

Kura was feeling a little cocky…a little too cocky. "You probably do that as well as one of your women," he chuckled.

The big furry creature leaped up, dumping the padawan in the floor. "Warriors don't do women's work. I will not do this. You will do it."

Kura knelt down to check on Obi-Wan. "You fool! You could have hurt him." He lifted the thin form and placed him back on the bed.

"I will not do this any more."

"This is warrior's work now," Kura pointed out. "If this is the way you have chosen to fight your battles now…then this is warrior's work."

"He isn't so sick anymore. He isn't producing much…bodily fluids anymore."

"Maybe not as much, but he still is. That's why it's even more important to tend him. As long as he is sick, there will be something. You need to collect what you can while you can."

Jinant considered that thought for a moment. He looked hesitantly at the apprentice. "He is still sick?"

"You've been sitting with him awhile now. What do you think? Have you had to clean him up?"

"All right," the Gorinion slowly relented and carefully lifted Obi-Wan up into a position so that he could begin trickling the sugar water solution down his throat again.

"That's right," Kura observed. Idiot he berated himself. True he's simple but he's not totally stupid. Patience…remember. Be more careful. "You are a great warrior to go through all this to help your people. You will be a hero when the invaders are all sick and dying."

That thought seemed to pacify Jinant. He sat up a little straighter. "Yes. I will be." His attention lagged and Obi-Wan began coughing.

Idiot! "Careful! You've got to pay attention." Kura helped him roll the apprentice onto his side. Kura I think it would just be better if you kept your proud mouth shut. Will you learn? Pride and impatience were Ruka's downfalls. You can't let them be yours. Although it is hard to be humble when you are so intelligent.

The bionic helped Jinant to get Obi-Wan settled back down and cleaned up and then he left. Being around these creatures was not a good thing. He was so far above them that it was not a challenge to out think them or manipulate them. That's what was leading to his cockiness. After he had so carefully groomed his new personality, the old one screamed to get out being the mental giant among these pygmies.

Kura rebuked himself and reminded himself yet again that the reason he had ended up in a useless body and unable to care for himself was due to his pride and impatience. Qui-Gon Jinn had been able to overcome his plans on more than one occasion because his arrogance had lead him to not be as careful as he should. The bionic thought he had learned that lesson. It had been easier to learn just after spending how long in that blasted rehab facility where he was treated like an infant. Now he was the one treating the Gorinions like infants…and it was at a cost to himself that he couldn't afford to pay. He would have to be more careful…much more careful.

"Hello my metal friend. You are able to get out more now?"

"Yes. Your men have done a very good job of tending the Jedi. I think I insulted Jinant though. I said he did it as well as one of your women."

Haas laughed heartily. "He probably does."

"I meant no insult. I meant he was doing a good job. I think he is angry with me."

"Don't worry about Jinant. I can handle him. He will do what I say. I am not angry with you. That's all you need worry about."

A rivalry? Interesting. I'll keep that in mind. It may be useful. "Um…how much longer until we get to Orino?"

"I know it has been a long journey. Too long. We have had many engine problems. It has slowed us down more than I wanted. But there was nothing to be done. It is an old ship," the big creature said sadly. "A leader should be worthy of a better ship."

"Well," Kura replied smugly. "After the invaders have all become sick and then die, you can help yourself to whatever they have. Do they have ships that a leader could take pride in?"

"Again you show me how smart you are!" Haas laughed. "Too bad you aren't Gorinion…but we can't have an outsider among us while we are trying to banish the outsiders."

Thank goodness for that! "As I said before, you must think new ways. When you come up with an idea, think about it a little longer and see if you can see a new way to look at it…or a different way. That's how you become smart, by trying to see things from a different way."

"Yes," Haas mused. "You are smart indeed."

"How long did you say until we get to Orino?"

"Not long now my friend. Less than a day."

Thank goodness.

Qui-Gon was in orbit about the planet of Orino. He was checking the navicomp for the location of the village where he knew Haas Kahira lived. Once located he contacted the spaceport nearest it and requested permission to land.

The transport's landing pads touched the ground and at once, the Jedi master was on the move down the ramp. He was not familiar with this planet, this town or very much with the Gorinions. He had no idea what awaited him.

An uniformed security guard awaited him. "Excuse me sir. You must come with me and be processed in."

"I am on urgent business."

"I understand. However, there are hostilities in the area and we must check out all new arrivals. Smuggling and gun running are helping fuel this aggression."

As the pair walked toward a small building Qui-Gon asked, "Can you tell me the nature of the hostilities? Does it involve the Gorinions?"

The guard stopped and regarded the Jedi. "Yes. It does. What do you know of it?"

"That is why I am here. I have reason to think that some of the Gorinions kidnapped my apprentice."

"Your apprentice?"

"Yes. I am a Jedi knight, Qui-Gon Jinn." He held out his large hand.

The security guard shook it. "A Jedi? I thought the Jedi didn't want to get involved in this."

"We have not been asked to. At least the council has not been formally asked to. I need to locate Haas Kahira."

"Kahira? He's the one who has your apprentice?"

"I believe so, yes."

"He is a major troublemaker around here. If any of the Gorinions have him…it would be Kahira."

"May I count on your help?"

"Kahira is not on the planet right now. We track his movements because he is a troublemaker. He's been on a crusade to find other planets to back his fight. I think he probably is on his way back however. His clan left some days ago in their ship. We don't have many commercial flights through here. So whenever Kahira goes on a trip, he usually has to go to another planet to get on a liner. When the Kahira heap leaves, we can easily track his comings and goings."

"Do you have any idea when they will be back?"

"No. When I said heap…I meant it. That old ship, I don't know what keeps it from just falling to pieces. The repairs have been repaired which were repaired when the last repair was made. If they have to stop and fix the ship, it could be days. But they have been gone…let's see. About eight or nine days now. It's about time for them unless that wreck has completely broken down."

"You don't know where they went?"

"No, I don't. Don't have the manpower to track him that well. I could tell you the most likely places…the closest planets. That's the best I could do. If you really want to find him, I'd say your best bet is to sit here and wait on the ship to land. Maybe in a day or two they'll be landing."

That wasn't good enough for the Jedi. But it would have to be; it was all he had. He sighed deeply as he considered other options. There were none. If he went looking for Kahira, he would be wandering aimlessly. He closed his eyes and thought on it for a moment. It seemed right to wait. "Very well. I will wait. Is there someplace here at the space port I could wait?"

"Probably in your ship would be best. The only buildings that stay open all the time are the control building and this one." He waved his hand around. "There's barely enough room in here to bring someone for processing. I can give you the frequency that control uses to guide ships in. You can listen on your own transceiver and you'll know when Kahira is coming in. I, ah, trust there's going to be no bloodshed."

"No. That's not what I came here for. The Jedi do not settle things that way. I am only here to find my apprentice. If Kahira has kidnapped him, then I will take the proper legal action against him. I will not take things into my own hands."

"Good. In that case you can count on my help."

"Thank you."

So, it was that Qui-Gon found himself waiting again. He contacted the Jedi temple to let them know he had reached Orino and what his status was. Then he sat back to wait. He dialed in the control frequency…and waited. There seemed to be little traffic to this port. That was a good thing however. It meant less chance that Kahira could slip in with out the Jedi master knowing.

It was a hard wait. Now he could not slip into meditation. His attention had to be on the transceiver so that he could hear any incoming ship. So, he had to be content with the touch he could have with the Force while at full consciousness. There was not the luxury of losing himself in the timeless peace of mediation. Yet, he tried to be optimistic and see this as practice and a learning experience. Qui-Gon knew he would use that same reasoning with Obi-Wan…so he decided to practice what he predicted he would have preached.

The hours seemed to drag by. Particularly when there were no transmissions to listen to. Qui-Gon made a mental note to always bring a book along with him while he traveled. Next time he was in an enforced wait, he wanted to make sure there was something to keep his attention occupied. For now he accessed the computer and tried to find things there to keep his interest. The Jedi master stood and stretched. His eyelids were getting heavy from the reading and he couldn't afford to let his attention flag. Just as he was straightening from a long vigorous stretching motion, the transceiver crackled to life.

It was a language that was familiar to him. A language of snarls and growls. Gattese. The native language of Gorinions. The Jedi easily translated as he listened.

"Orino port, this is HK723 requesting clearance to land."

"Space port control here. We have you on our scope. There is currently no other traffic in the area. Stay on your present course and heading and we will track you in. You have clearance to land."

"Thank you."

The Jedi master walked to the ramp of his ship and exited. As he reached the bottom, he saw the security guard closing the door of his small shack so he walked in his direction.

"Master Jinn, that's them. I know that voice. This is the Kahira clan coming in. We'll know soon if what you suspect is true."

"Do you think there will be trouble?"

"It's hard to say with Haas. If we try to take him into custody, I know there will be trouble. We'll just have to wait and see how this develops. Look, there's their ship now."

The pair stood at the edge of the landing area and watched the small spot in the sky grow in size until it was more recognizable as a ship. As it closed in, Qui-Gon could see that the guard was not joking about the condition of the ship. He also wondered what kept the rusty pile of metal together…much less running.

The old ship hovered over the pad and sat down heavily and noisily. At once, the guard started to the ramp. The Jedi master followed along, taking care to stay behind him. He wasn't yet ready to usurp the local authority. He would be patient for the moment to see how this would resolve itself.

The ramp screeched as it lowered and Haas was first down. He didn't seem to notice the guard or the Jedi as his attention was directed over his shoulder. Just behind him four of his men each grasped a corner of a blanket, using it as a make shift litter to carry Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon gasped at the sight. His padawan was pale and his face was bathed in sweat. He was very thin. The Jedi master rushed forth. The four Gorinions put down the blanket on the ground.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered as he grasped his padawan's hand. The return squeeze was weak.

"Master," he mumbled in a frail voice.

"What's wrong with him," Qui-Gon asked no one in particular.

A metal man came and knelt down next to him. "Hi. My name is Kura Sivru. I tended to Obi-Wan on the ship. I'm not certain what's wrong with him. However, his fever is coming down now. Whatever it is, I think the worst is over and he's getting better now." He lowered his voice, "Frankly I thought for awhile he might not make it."

The apprentice whispered, "He took such good care of me Master. I was so sick and Kura was so good to me."

"I can't thank you enough for taking care of him," Qui-Gon said to the bionic. "You seem to have some medical knowledge. Do you think he's going to be all right?"

"I was a medical research assistant once. Yes, I do think he's going to be fine now. He's going to need some care to recover. I think now that he is more conscious and less nauseous he will be able to eat. Between that and resting, I think he'll be fine." He patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder. The apprentice gave a weak smile.

Qui-Gon stood and faced Haas. "You kidnapped these two from the liner."

"You are right," Haas admitted. "We were wrong to do so. Here they are for you to take back with you."

"You have still committed a crime. You wanted Obi-Wan to fight with you against the invaders didn't you? Just as you wanted me to."

Haas looked odd for a second. "Yes, that's why you are familiar." Then remembering his precarious position, he immediately tried to seem penitent. "It is true that's what I had in mind. But my friend," he put an arm around the bionic, "helped me see that fighting is not the best way. He has shown me a way to deal with the invaders that doesn't involve a war. I'm very sorry. I made a mistake."

Kura turned to the Jedi master. "I really don't want to press charges against Haas. I think he was just desperate to help his people. He has seen so many of them die. But he and I had a chance to talk. He told me himself that he doesn't want to fight anymore. Haas has not hurt me or Obi-Wan. As a matter of fact, his men helped me care for Obi-Wan."

"That's right," Haas added. "We took care of him."

"Frankly I'm just exhausted from this whole episode," Kura said. "I'd like to see it ended as quickly and quietly as possible. I'm sure I have a lot of explaining to do when I get back to Coruscant. My company must be frantic. I'd really like to just get back. I don't want to press any kidnapping charges. Haas told me before we even landed that once we got to Orino that he was going to put Obi-Wan and me on a ship and send us back to Kalar. We had our freedom then."

"Master," Obi-Wan croaked out. Qui-Gon bent down to hear better. "Kura's right. They helped take care of me. I know what they did was wrong, but Jinant even told me before we landed that he learned a lesson. Wouldn't it be better to at least give them a chance to try to settle their conflict instead of taking their leaders away now that they have changed their mind." It was the most the apprentice had spoken since waking up and the effort seemed to tire him. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. Qui-Gon patted his shoulder and then stood.

"Very well. You seem to have some friends here, including a Jedi who is willing to speak up for you. I will make a report of this to the Jedi council. The security chief here is going to keep an eye on you. You are being given a chance to stop the fighting and settle your dispute. If you invade or start another war then the chief will let me know. Then the council will decide what to do." He turned to the chief and said in a lower voice, "With no one willing to take legal action against him, there is nothing I can do."

"I understand. I will keep an eye on them."

"Thank you."

"Would you like some medical attention for your apprentice?"

Qui-Gon considered for a moment. He would rather get him back to the temple hospital as soon as he could. However, if there was a danger in waiting to get attention, he couldn't take that chance. He turned to the bionic. "How certain are you that he's all right?"

"Well, his temperature has peaked and now is dropping. He isn't vomiting anymore and the diarrhea seems to be lessening. Whatever made him sick seems to be definitely on the decline. I feel confident that he's getting over it."

"So it would be all right for me to take him back with me at once?"

"I see no reason why it wouldn't be. He will need attention. He isn't well enough to look after himself."

"I'm very grateful for what you've done. There must be something I can do to repay your kindness to Obi-Wan. The first thing I can do is get you back to civilization. You did say you were going to Coruscant?"

"Yes I am."

"Can I give you a ride back in my transport?"

"I would appreciate that. I can help you with Obi-Wan."

"That isn't necessary. You have done so much already. I don't want you to think I'm taking you to Coruscant just so I'll have someone to look after him."

"Oh, I don't think that at all. Besides, I've been shut up in my office and before that in a lab for so long. I've seen the business end of medical research. It was a good thing for me to see the other end of it. It was a rewarding experience to care for him. I would deem it a privilege to see this through. I would like to see him well and on his feet again. I don't want my parting memory of this fine young man to be like this."

"You truly are an encouragement," Qui-Gon replied. "Your selflessness is inspiring. I can't thank you enough." He knelt down again. "Ready to go home Padawan?"

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan gave a weak smile.

Haas directed his men to help carry the apprentice to the transport. While he was in the Jedi master's good graces, he wanted to stay there. When Qui-Gon began walking toward his ship, Haas quickly disappeared.

Kura and Qui-Gon got Obi-Wan settled into one of the sleep couches in the rear of the ship. "I'll stay with him," Kura said.

"I'll be back as soon as I get us into hyperspace."

To Obi-Wan the bionic said, "As soon as we are in hyperspace and I can get up and move around I'll get you some liquid and see if we can find something for you to eat that will be gentle on your stomach."

Obi-Wan smiled and closed his eyes.

As Qui-Gon fired up the engines and began to take off, he thought over this whole situation. It was hard to believe. Harder to believe that no one wanted to take action over being taken against their will to a strange planet in a broken down rattletrap ship…and Obi-Wan so sick he could have died. Yet…no one wanted to punish Haas. What had he engendered in them to produce that reaction? Perhaps Obi-Wan was just so sick. Maybe he hadn't comprehended all that had happened. But certainly this bionic had. And what an attitude he had! Qui-Gon was certain he had not seen that much compassion outside the Jedi before…and Kura even had more compassion that some Jedi. It was too much to believe. And so gracious about it. Plenty of time to think about that later. He had to get ready to make the jump to light speed.

Once the ship was on course and Qui-Gon had checked to make sure all systems were operating as expected, he went aft to see about Obi-Wan. He found Kura at the apprentice's side, patiently feeding him some soup.

"Hi. Found some dehydrated soup in the galley. Should be just the thing. You let me know if you start feeling ill all right Obi-Wan?"

The hard glimmering metal man had such a gentle touch and manner. Qui-Gon sat and watched saying nothing. He was just happy to have found Obi-Wan…and grateful he was all right now.

After about half a bowl, Obi-Wan refused any more. Kura laid him back down and pulled the blanket up around the padawan. "Feeling all right so far?" Obi-Wan just nodded. He closed his eyes.

"You have a gentle touch," Qui-Gon said.

Kura's voice had a smile to it. "It's hard to come by with these." He held his hands up. "I'm still getting used to them. I was afraid I might hurt Obi-Wan. I've learned much…more than just how to have a gentle touch. He seems like a fine young man. We talked a bit on the liner before he got sick. I guess we haven't been formally introduced. I know who you are. Obi-Wan told me that Qui-Gon Jinn was his master. My name is Kura Sivru."

"I'm most pleased to meet you. Obi-Wan is a fine young man," Qui-Gon confirmed. "I've already said it, but I want to tell you again how grateful I am for taking care of him. He's like a son to me. If anything had happened to him…" Qui-Gon's voice died off.

Kura patted his knee. "You needn't worry about that now. He's going to be fine."

"It sounds as if you saved his life. There must be something I can do to show you how grateful I am."

"Oh please no! I couldn't accept a gift for caring for him. It wouldn't be right. I did it because I couldn't stand to see him suffer."

"That's all the more reason you should be properly thanked. You are so selfless about this. Something tells me you must get taken advantage of for your selflessness. That is why you deserve a reward for a good deed."

"You are kind. Your selflessness shows as well. I had heard you were a compassionate person Master Jinn. Really, just taking me to Coruscant is more than enough."

Qui-Gon let the issue go for the moment.

Over the next two days, Kura and Qui-Gon talked much. The Jedi was impressed with his knowledge and his kind personality. He was also most interested in the adventure with the Gorinions and his apprentice's illness. Obi-Wan continued to improve. His fever was almost gone. He was still weak from the great loss of fluid he had suffered but Kura made sure he got plenty of liquid and was eating regularly and the apprentice was beginning to recover. The Jedi master was happy to see the color return to his padawan's face and the dark circles under his eyes begin to fade. Kura didn't leave the apprentice's side except to sleep. And he insisted on being awakened if Qui-Gon needed any help while he watched over Obi-Wan at night.

As he lay waiting sleep to overtake him the last night on the transport, the bionic's head was filled with many thoughts. He could hardly contain his glee over having taken in Qui-Gon so completely. And the way the Jedi gushed on about his apprentice! You still have that weakness of a soft heart I see. And this time it will be your complete undoing. Now I will not fail. I have completely convinced you and your precious apprentice what a wonderful and lovable person I am! You fall all over yourself wanting to show me kindness…and do something for me. Yes…I will let you do something for me. But it must seem to be your idea. I can't ruin this picture you have of Kura the Kind! Servant to mankind and compassionate without end. He had to work hard to hold back the laughter that statement almost elicited. Yes…there is much you can do for me. Don't worry Master Qui-Gon Jinn. You will get your chance to repay me!

After the transport came out of light speed, Kura came and sat in the copilot's chair. "Obi-Wan is sleeping. I didn't want to disturb him. I'm a little restless. Anxious to be back to Coruscant I suppose."

"I can understand that after the story you told me about the experience you and Obi-Wan had."

"He has made a good recovery. Still a little weak, but he's been through a lot. It will take a little while for his strength to rebuild."

"Yes, I'm going to take him to the temple hospital first thing. I'm sure our healers will want to look him over. Even though he is better, we must be careful not to allow any illness to run rampant in the temple."

"Oh, I certainly understand that. With all those people living in close proximity, there must be many precautions against bringing sickness into the temple. So, if Jedi are able to use the Force for healing, what do you need healers for?"

Qui-Gon chuckled. "The Force is not a miracle cure. It speeds healing, but there are still times a healer is needed, such as to remove a projectile from the body or to align a broken bone. The Force can't do that. I suppose it must seem to those outside the temple as if we do have some sort of miracle fix for everything."

"I have to admit it does appear that way. I've often wondered about it. Being involved in medical research you can understand my curiosity."

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment. "I have a wonderful idea. A way I can say thank you…and a way to satisfy your curiosity. We have had beings from many other planets come to study the methods of our healers. Would you be interested in such an opportunity?"

"Are you serious? I would jump at such a chance. That would be the opportunity of a lifetime."

"Do you think your company would allow you to do it?"

"Oh, I feel certain they would. They are interested in new technology. Maybe there is a way to make some of the knowledge or techniques of the healers usable to those who have no Force sensitivity. We may not be able to use the Force to speed healing, but maybe the methods themselves might lend to better medical care. It's worth at least looking into."

"You sound very enthusiastic. Great. I'll bring it up to the Jedi council. They must approve outside researchers. However, I think with Obi-Wan and I there to speak up for you, it most likely will not be a problem. Also, there is the situation with the Gorinions that will help your case. When the council hears that you were able to convince them there were other ways to settle disputes besides war, that will speak highly of your abilities as well."

"You are too kind Master Jinn. What Obi-Wan says about you is true."

Qui-Gon just smiled.

Obi-Wan was grumbling about being able to walk as an assistant healer pushed him away from the landing bay in a wheelchair. His master smiled…the apprentice was feeling better. He turned to the bionic and held out his hand. "Once more thank you Kura for all you did for Obi-Wan. I'm more grateful than you know. I'll speak to the Jedi council and will be in touch with you about their decision."

"I'm grateful for the opportunity Master Jinn. Um…would it be all right if I came by to see Obi-Wan when he feels up to it?"

"I'll check into it and let you know."

"I don't want to be a problem. I'm sure security is tight here, so if it presents a difficulty…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll look into it."

"Thank you Master Jinn."

"Thank you Kura."

The bionic turned and departed from the temple landing bay. A company speeder awaited him outside the temple. Every step of the way Kura was chuckling to himself. This couldn't be better if he had planned it. I should have gotten myself a bionic body when the Jedi first started hunting me down. Had I known it would be this easy to disguise myself under their very noses I would have done it. All that remains now is to see what their feeble council will do. In the meantime, I must work to stay in the good graces of my two new friends. Especially Obi-Wan. That is the way to Qui-Gon Jinn…through his apprentice. His compassion for him will be my inroad. Yes, I must remain friends with little Obi-Wan.

Mi'al checked Obi-Wan over. At this stage of his illness, it was hard to say exactly what the apprentice had contracted. However, the healer postulated it must have been something he caught on Iochar or early on his flight back to Coruscant. There were strict regulations about immunizations and transporting animals and such about the galaxy. With so many different beings and planets, there had to be. Any number of illnesses could travel from planet to planet…possibly spreading unchecked. However, no matter how strictly these were enforced, with the volume of travel, occasionally something slipped through. This was what the chief healer thought had happened to Obi-Wan. He was mostly over the illness but Mi'al prescribed some days off to completely recuperate and then sent him to his quarters.

Qui-Gon had accompanied him back to his rooms and gotten him settled into his bed. Obi-Wan was exhausted and just wanted to rest.

"I'll go away and let you rest. I know it's important," Qui-Gon began. "However, there's one thing I want to give…or actually return to you first," the master said with a smile.

Obi-Wan looked puzzled. "What is it Master?"

"This," he handed Obi-Wan the cup from the pottery maker on Iochar.

The apprentice reached for it and took it gently in both hands. "I hadn't thought to see it again," he whispered. "In all the confusion of the illness and kidnapping, I thought it was gone forever." He looked it over and then cradled it close. "Thank you for finding it. Where did you find it?"

"It was in your cabin on the liner you were taking back to Coruscant. When we checked your cabin, your bag was still there." Qui-Gon looked thoughtful for a moment. "Even though I have to admit I was worried, somehow after I found that cup, I knew you were all right."

"How did you know from a cup?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

The Jedi master's blue eyes twinkled as he answered. "Because it was in one piece. It had not been broken."

63


End file.
